Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Missing Memories, Zorc's Creator
by Yuhiri
Summary: "The resurrection of the evil is overcome yet not. The gods will not rest until the seed of evil is vanquished." The Pharaoh's recovered memories are incomplete. A new stone slab has disrupted the opening of the Door to the Afterlife and Atem cannot pass on until he defeats Zorc's creator & author of the Millennium Tome. [Highly based on Japanese dub. Filling LAPSES in CANON w/ OC]
1. Ch I: The Seed of Evil

**CHAPTER I: The Seed of Evil**

The ceremonial duel.

It was supposed to be a ceremony to disarm the 'sword' from the Pharaoh's soul in order for him to finally enter the afterlife.

After Atem lost the ceremonial duel to Yugi, he stood at the entrance of the Temple of the Underworld. His friends are already in tears as he was bracing himself to finally step to the world beyond. After the battle, Yugi was still prostrated on the ground in tears while holding his cards.

Atem glanced at them one last time, then shouted:

"My name is Atem!"

His voice had reached and resounded in front of the Door of the Afterlife – it's panels slowly opened, shaking the whole temple, and the whole island as its panels slide open.

The tremors grew stronger. It started panic among Teá, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ishizu, Malik, and Yugi's grandfather. Teá's knees wasn't able to withstand the shaking and so she fell on the ground. Yugi wasn't stunned one bit.

Instead, Yugi pointed out to the others a stone slab that was rising in front of the Door of the Afterlife. Hieroglyphic images were written on it. So was disbelief on the Pharaoh's face.

"What the heck is this this time? An extension of occultism?" Kaiba blurted with irritation.

Solomon Muto read the text and wondered what it meant:

 _"The resurrection of_ _the evil  
_ _is overcome yet not  
_ _The gods will not rest  
_ _until the seed of evil_ _is vanquished"_

Malik and Ishizu read the text. The others asked them what it might mean.

"We were never told about this, nor was this passed on to us clan of tomb keepers," Malik said. "Sister, what could this be?"

Ishizu tried to ponder deeply for a moment. She then looked at the Pharaoh.

 _Did we fail with something along the way?_ The Pharaoh thought to himself. _I don't think so. Now that I've recovered my memories, I now know that that was the only way to defeat Zorc._ _What evil was left undefeated?_

Ishizu finally spoke. "Pharaoh, please try to remember. Was there a key left or another entity that is preventing you to finally be put to rest?"

 _Remember? My memories?_

"Back then, Pharaoh, how did you seal yourself and Zorc in the Millenium Puzzle?" she continued.

Atem was about to answer the question he thought knew, but he suddenly fell silent in shock, as if the words suddenly left his mouth – or that the words were actually never there in the first place.

His friends and the others were waiting for his response, but all he could do is desperately hold his head in one hand while anxiously looking for answers, and attempted to scavenge his memories.

Yet, he found none.

In the midst of the Pharaoh's anxiety, Yugi held Atem's shoulder. "Pharaoh," he called.

Yugi's voice calmed him down a bit.

Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto, came near Atem. "Pharaoh, could it be that your memories are incomplete?" Grandpa said. Everyone in the temple was baffled. They thought that everything was over when the Pharaoh finally learned his name and got back all of his memories.

"Grandpa, as much as I've done everything I can with everyone's help to defeat Zorc and finally get hold of my memories again, but perhaps you are right," Atem replied wearily.

His memories truly were incomplete.

* * *

At the Egypt International Airport, Yugi and the others were set to fly back to Domino City in the Kaiba Corporation's personal airplane.

"Pharaoh, please put your mind to ease My sister and I will not rest until we find the answers behind that stone tablet," Malik said.

"This is our duty as the keepers of your tomb. We'll contact you as soon as we find something," Ishizu said.

"Thank you, Ishizu, Malik," the Pharaoh said who is now, or temporarily back in Yugi's body. The Millennium Items were taken back by Yugi for the time being – at least until it was needed again to open the Doors of the Afterlife.

Tristan, Joey, and Teá felt a bit bad for the Pharaoh for not being able to return and complete his mission. Yugi too, but with a bit of ease because Atem was able to stay with them a bit longer.

The Kaiba Corporation airplane was now flying more than 20,000 feet above sea level. While the others were dead tired and asleep from all that had happened inside the Memory Tablet, Yugi took a last glimpse of Egypt from above.

Deep in his soul, he felt the Pharaoh's anguish: a mix of the misery of failure and doubt. Yugi silently prayed that he could do something to ease Atem's pain – even just a little bit.

"A-Atem?" Yugi called him from his soul awkwardly. He was still not used to calling him with his real name.

"Yes, Yugi?" the Pharaoh answered weakly.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say to lift his other self's spirit up, but he still tried a futile attempt to cheer him up. "Switch with me right now. I wanted you to see the kingdom you used to rule from the skies."

The Pharaoh's consciousness surfaced. From the window's seat, his eyes widened with the sight of Egypt behind the clouds from a hundred miles.

"Pharaoh, this is probably the first time you've seen your homeland from this distance. I wanted to show you how beautiful the world is from up here," Yugi said.

 _I wanted to show you how beautiful the world is from up here._ Those words rang in Yami Yugi's ears. Somehow, the words resounded in his soul, but it did not in his memory. He was, however, sure that someone had already said those words to him before. It sounded nostalgic, like it was lovingly said to him a long, long time ago.

"Don't worry, Yami, I'll get you back to this place in due time. I'll stick with you to the very end." For a moment, Yugi's words put Yami's mind at ease and he answered Yugi with a smile coupled with reassurance.

* * *

The long summer break was over and classes in Domino High school are back. The second year's rooms were bustling with students again.

After the first period, Yugi and the gang did the usual routine of gathering in Joey's desk while the others students were taking a break somewhere else. Joey was successful in hiding his duel disk from the teacher again and avoid confiscation.

As soon as the teacher left, he immediately pulled out his deck to check out his cards. Tristan was telling off Joey again for going too much about his cards. Duke would back him up. Kaiba was in his desk silently reading a book, when he suddenly slammed it close to call Wheeler a loser again. Joey gets annoyed at him and challenges him to a duel and Kaiba would just simply decline by pressing further how much of a deadbeat Joey is. Teá and Yugi would just laugh.

The second year's room slid open and there was Serenity wearing the Domino High School girl's uniform. She took the exams to Joey's high school with her mother's permission and went back to schooling, now as a freshman in senior high school student. Her sweet smile calmed Joey down and Tristan and Duke immediately threw themselves near her. She decides to take a bow first to Seto Kaiba who just looked at her at the corner of his eyes while still holding his book open. It was a typical day for the gang.

Teá then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, how's Atem doing?"

The others, from their ruckus, settled down to ask Yugi the same thing. Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle with both hands. "Well, my other self still feels a bit down about the stone tablet that showed up in the temple."

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity silently sympathized with Atem. Full of energy, Joey stood up, "Don't worry Yugi. Tell Atem that everything's gonna be okay. We'll definitely find the answer to that stone tablet."

Tristan jokingly sneering at him. "You don't even know what the tablet's texts even meant yet, Joey." Joey just narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard in the school. It hurt the ears of everyone on the grounds.

From the window, a Duel Monster appeared from above. It was a One-Eyed Shield Dragon.

Yugi and the others were startled. "Is someone dueling at this hour? But it's still school hours," Tristan said.

"But that's not allowed in school, right?" said Duke.

They confirmed that it wasn't a monster manifesting from Kaiba Corp's solid vision technology when it let out another loud screech which shattered the school's windows. It was a good thing that Yugi and his friends were far from the window. Kaiba stood to his feet and pulled out his cellphone to make a call to his company personnel about what happened.

The dragon then flew up. The Pharaoh inside Yugi was alarmed with the sudden appearance of a monster as well. Yugi immediately ran after it by rushing to the rooftop. Kaiba, Teá, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke followed him.

While running up the stairwell, Atem switched with Yugi's consciousness and surfaced his. The Pharaoh hastily reached the rooftop.

There, he found a girl, her long, blond, curly hair that has its ends coiled to a curl was being blown by the slightly strong wind from the rooftop. She stood on the edge of the rooftop, her back turned. She was wearing the school's uniform and was looking in the direction where the Duel Monster appeared.

In her left arm was a duel disk and in her right were three Duel Monsters cards – and a gold armlet with an embossed image of the Eye of Horus, similar to the Millennium Puzzle and all other millennium items. She stood therein all glory.

When the girl noticed that someone had come on the rooftop, she turned and saw the Pharaoh. She then fixed her sharp and cold emerald-colored eyes on Atem. His eyes also looked bewildered as to why a woman was here and the somewhat millennium item she possesses. Hers showed slight mystic as well when she saw the Pharaoh.

On a split second, her gaze changed from numinous to rage.

Just as soon as Joey and the others finally caught up, the woman laid a monster card on her duel disk with the hand were the Egyptian armlet was worn on and summoned forth _Maiden of the Moonlight_. Yugi's friends wondered who the woman standing at the rooftop corner was.

The woman pointed at the Pharaoh and gave the command to the summoned monster. "Maiden of the Moonlight, attack."

The Maiden of the Moonlight drew out a moon-shaped orb from her slim hands and charged to where Yami Yugi and the others were standing, ready to make an all-out assault.

 _[To be continued]_


	2. Ch II: The Forgotten Servant

**CHAPTER II: The Forgotten Servant**

"Hi there! Who are you?"

A small voice has awakened her slumbering soul.

She slowly opened her cold, emerald eyes. It was met by a girl's beam and bright, emerald eyes and blonde curly hair that shined like the sun. She looked very much like her, only that this girl carried the radiance of summer with her weak body.

She squinted a little, as if she was blinded by the luminosity of her cheerfulness. The sight was probably too bright for someone who had seen nothing but darkness for a very long time. In contrast to the girl, the woman believes she looked like someone who had lived in the shadows for the longest time. Her icy gaze says it all.

She sat up and saw the girl better. Her sharp eyes saw a frail little girl looking straight up at her. The girl's glowing delight highly contradicted with her fragile and feeble appearance. While her new found companion had cold eyes, hers were brimming with much much light for being overjoyed with the woman who just woke up.

"My name is Aya!" the delicate girl happily said.

The woman who just woke up just looked at her in wonder.

"Were you the real owner of the bracelet Daddy gave me from Egypt?" she enthusiastically asked. "I've always felt something mystical with this bracelet ever since Daddy gave it to me. You're probably the mystery that spells everything out."

She woman just nodded hesitantly. She was still in a daze after waking up.

"You know, I've had this bracelet for a while now. Yet, this is the first time we met. This is probably a sign that I'm about to leave," Aya happily said. Her enthusiasm declined a bit, however.

The woman was stunned.

"It won't be long now. I can feel my life slowly slipping away day after day." Aya's tone was starting to become serious. "But I'm happy that I was able to meet you, even though this is the first time we spoke!"

She continued to silently listen to Aya.

"I have always kept this bracelet with me. This is very important since this is from Daddy. And to think you had been living here with me, I think this bracelet really is special." Aya was brimming with light in her smile again. "Even during the times when my body was in pain, I held on to it. I held on to the belief that it was special. That you are special."

The woman's cold eyes became sad. She held Aya's hand in hers. A teardrop escaped from her eye. She started to speak. "I wish I could do something for you…"

She smiled wider now and her face brightened even more because the woman has finally started talking to her. Aya's tears started to well up as she spoke while keeping up her smile.

"You know what? I don't really wanna leave yet. I've been bedridden almost my entire life and I still wanna do a lot of things. I want to become a normal high school girl, have friends, go to places, and maybe, fall in love…"

She told of these things with much wonder. "But I think it's too late for those now…"

"Me too. I still have a lot of things I need to do. A thousand-year mission that I have to finish," the woman said as she embraced Aya tenderly. "I feel that you have a truly pure and kind soul."

"I don't think I've lived long and well enough, but I can feel something in you," Aya said, parting herself from the woman's arms to look into her eyes. "I can feel that you have a really strong soul. Now that I'm dying, I can feel all of the determination you have for something you must do."

"I really feel nostalgic when I'm with you. It's like I can trust you with anything. Like you're a part of me, for some reason," Aya continued. The woman's eyes widened.

"I'm going to entrust my body to you," Aya said to the woman. "Please live my life in my place and finish what you have to with my body as your instrument."

The woman was overwhelmed at Aya's words.

"From now on, you will now be me. You are now Aya," the girl said with her bright smile as the two of them were slowly enveloped with blinding light, their hands still connected.

...

A week ago in Domino City Hospital, The body of the 16-year-old Aya Iyaze was reported to have lost her pulse and had breathed her last. It was about to be declared dead by the attending doctor, when her finger suddenly twitched. Her pulse returned which caught the hospital in both shock and amazement. The nurses were thrown in slight panic and ran around to check her vital signs. Her heartbeat and warmth have returned and her flushed cheeks, for the first time in a while, is gaining a pinkish color.

The body's cold, emerald-colored eyes slowly opened. That moment, as the hospital room lights were pointed at her, she saw light for the first time after being asleep in the shadows for countless of centuries.

The Pharaoh, Joey, Teá, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Kaiba were stunned at the Duel Monster that was charging towards them. Joey and Tristan panicked.

As the woman with an armlet that had an embossed Eye of Horus commanded the summoned Maiden of the Moonlight, the Duel Monster charged to attack to the direction of Yami Yugi and the others. What they thought was an attack directed to the Pharaoh and the others was actually aimed at the One-Eyed Shield Dragon that hovered right behind them.

The One-Eyed Shield Dragon was instantly destroyed by the Maiden of the Moonlight's attack. This left the Pharaoh and the others speechless.

"Yugi, explain what's happening here," Kaiba demanded. The Pharaoh didn't know the answer either.

The Pharaoh's and the woman's cold, green eyes met. The Pharaoh was wondered

Suddenly, a swarm of wormholes have appeared out of the blue which released a hoard of Mystic Clowns. Could this be the evil that the stone tablet was referring to? Is this what we have failed to defeat? The Pharaoh though to himself.

The clowns charged to attack everyone on the top floor of the school building.

The woman hastily pulled a card from the deck loaded in her duel disk and summoned it on her monster zone. Maiden of Macabre manifested and appeared in front of her. She then stretched her hand and gave the command to the Duel Monster.

"Maiden of Macabre, attack all of the mystic clowns!"

Maiden of Macabre then swung her large, sharp sickle to slice the monsters that have appeared, causing a splash damage to all the Mystic Clowns on the area that were charging at the Pharaoh and his friends. The Mystic Clowns vanished.

A sigh of relief from Joey and the others followed by What the heck was that?

The woman put down her duel disk, stepped down from the edge of the rooftop, and took steps towards the Pharaoh and the others. It was then that they were surprised with the armlet she has on her right wrist. A millennium item? They wondered.

At every step she took, her cold, sharp eyes were pinned at nothing but on the Pharaoh. Atem was still wondering who the woman is. As she walked, the Pharaoh spoke. "Thank you for defending us from the monsters. Who are you? Why do you possess what seems like a millennium item?"

She said nothing while continually took steps to the Pharaoh and fixed her eager gaze at him. Atem was all the more perplexed.

She then stood in front of the Pharaoh and immediately fell to her knees to bow to him, her left foot forward in respect to the king while keeping her head as low as she can.

"Great Pharaoh, my king and my god. I am overjoyed to once again see you after thousands of years," the woman said. Atem and the others were shocked at her declaration.

"Have we seen her in the Pharaoh's world of memories before?" asked Joey.

"Hmm… I don't really remember," Tea said.

"Maybe she's with the enemy?" Joey remarked.

"No way! A girl as pretty as her can't be the enemy!" Tristan remarked. "How 'bout you, Atem. Do you remember her?"

The woman suddenly stood up in shock after hearing the Pharaoh's name. "Pharaoh, you've already remembered your name?!"

"Yes, together with all of my memories," the Pharaoh replied.

"But why is the Door to the Darkness still open? It has also been more agitated recently and has sent more dark monsters in this world?" said the woman.

Atem then remembered the words in the stone tablet:

The resurrection of the evil is overcome yet not.

The gods will not rest until the seed of evil is vanquished.

Yugi spoke with the Pharaoh's spirit. "Could this be what the stone slab was referring to, Pharaoh?" Atem did not doubt its possibility.

"How could that be?" interrupted Kaiba. "I thought you've already defeated Zorc, Yugi? Woman, explain this."

"Priest Seto?" Aya said in wonder, her cold, piercing eyes brightened in amazement for only a moment, only to realize that it is not possibly him. "I see, so The Evil Lord Zorc has been defeated,"

The Pharaoh did not take his eyes off at her. Not even for a bit. He was struggling to remember who she might be. "I have so many question as to who you are and to the bracelet you are wearing, Miss. Please enlighten us," Atem said.

There was a pause in anticipation of her answer.

"Atem…. My King…" she softly and hesitantly spoke his name.

When her lips spoke of his name, Atem could feel the resounding reverence and love she had for it. It not only rang in his ears but to the very core of his soul.

Her voice. The way she said it. It was all nostalgic. It was all awfully too familiar.

He longed to be called by his name by this woman again, hoping to remember something about her, and so he stared at her lips again. His heart thumped a little. A familiar throbbing of his chest.

He looked deeper into her cold eyes that looked at him affectionately in attempt to search for answers.

These eyes that were searching her inmost being were the very eyes she truly did revere thousands of years ago, up until now. But the way she is looking at him now, her gazes were full of sadness as she was beholding the Pharaoh.

She then looked away because she can no longer hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

The Pharaoh noticed it, but said nothing. He can only be mystified. Still, deep in his soul, he can feel familiar warmth towards this woman person. Nostalgia was wafting from her.

"I can feel that you were a comrade during my days in Egypt. I know I can trust you. Please tell me your name," Atem said.

Hesitantly, she looked back at the Pharaoh. "My King, I am not someone worthy to be remembered by you."

Atem's heart broke.

He doesn't seem to know why, but how could she say this despite the look she has in her eyes for the Pharaoh?

"Please, you are worthy to be called by your name."

The woman replied. "Very well. Please call me Aya."

[To be continued]


	3. Ch III:Even with this Borrowed Body

**CHAPTER III: Even with this borrowed body**

Blasts from the past had come back to her.

It was images of the great Pharaoh Atem standing from the balcony of the palace in front of thousands of citizens of Egypt in all his glory.

Everybody loves the ruler of their country. The king's face was as radiant as the bright sun shining down on Egypt. Everybody was loudly praising their king, giving adoration and thanks to him.

When he raised his hand, all the people had bowed down before him.

In his country, he was both feared and loved.

And she stood right beside him.

* * *

Now, Aya is standing with Yugi, the Pharaoh's vessel.

She and Yugi's friends were riding an elevator to her condominium unit. Classes in the Domino High School were suspended because of the scattered broken glass around the campus.

Joey made sure to send Serenity to the Kaiba Corp bunkers with Mokuba. Kaiba, was with her to find out more of these Duel Monsters appearances that had happened again. Duke also set out to look for news or clues.

"So you are Tristan, Joey, and Tea. Nice to meet you," Aya nicely said and then slid the key card to her unit. The door to her room then automatically slid open. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were in awe of the princess-inspired modern room that was dominantly pink all over. They wondered however why the room was so bubbly, yet Aya's personality was quite stiff. It was an ironic match.

As the three of them rushed inside and roamed around, Aya said to Yugi, "So your name is Yugi. Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

"Yes, I am," Yugi replied with a smile. Aya, despite her piercing eyes, couldn't help but smile back at Yugi as well.

Aya prepared them snacks at the living room and as they all started to settle down, she stared at Yugi silently again. _No wonder he chose him as his vessel. This boy has a pure heart, Aya told herself._ Yugi's kind and sincere eyes stared back at her.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then glowed and the Pharaoh's consciousness resurfaced. It was now the Pharaoh's strong eyes that were staring back at Aya's. She gasped for a bit of air.

"My Pharaoh…" Aya said while expressing her respect for her king by putting her right fist to her chest. With her gesture, the Egyptian Armlet shined from her wrist. "I truly am overjoyed that you are safe and sound."

Aya has then been told of what had happened back in the Temple of the Underworld and the inability of the Pharaoh to cross over. They also told her of the message that rose from the temple and the suspected incomplete memories of the Pharaoh.

"So Zorc is not the source of all evil after all," Aya concluded.

"I can't believe we put up much of a fight to defeat him. But taking him down isn't the solution to all out problems after all!" Joey exclaimed.

"Aya, I believe you are one of my important comrades in the past," said Atem. "I also believe that you are an important piece of this puzzle. Please tell me more about yourself."

"Very well, Pharaoh. I truly am… one of your servants." Aya sounded somehow hesitant to say who she was. Still, she continued. "In the past, I used to serve at your courts. I have awakened from my deep slumber in this armlet. It had just been seven days since my awakening."

"Seven days?!" Yugi's friends exclaimed. That was the time when the ceremonial duel was performed and the stone slab rose.

"I see. So my awakening has something to do with that slab I suppose," said Aya. "The original owner of this body had recently died as well. Before her life slipped away, she entrusted me with this body."

It was then that the people inside the room had realized the photos of a bubbly girl around their age with her father which were mounted on the walls of the condominium.

"Aya was a pure-hearted girl. But her world was too small because her weak body cannot cope. Nonetheless, the memories she left behind had helped me move about in this city and this era," Aya shared. "These cookies were her mother's special recipe."

They then felt bad about the girl who recently passed away.

Atem continues to stare at Aya. He realized that they were on the same boat – they were both borrowing a body.

"Pharaoh, I too have only recovered half of my memories. I believe this bracelet was designed as to conceal certain important memories that I used to possess."

"Aya, that armlet. Is that also a Millennium Item?" the Pharaoh inquired. "On top of that, why was not a slightest traces of you found in my memories or in the world of the memory tablet?

"Yeah, we thought there were only seven Millennium Items?" Tea said.

"It must be hard to be forgotten, huh?" Tristan said.

"Forgotten?" Aya turned away for a while. "It doesn't just hurt. It deeply pains my heart," Aya's tongue slipped. The Pharaoh felt anguished over her words.

Seeing the effect of what she mistakenly said, "Please forget what I have just said, my king. It was not important."

"Even if this is a borrowed body, my Pharaoh, and even if my memories are incomplete, I will do my best to be of service to you, as I have sworn thousands of years ago," Aya said, her conviction manifesting in her eyes.

"I believe this armlet is not really a Millennium Artifact, my king. Mysteriously, I also do not know the reason why I lay rest in here," Aya continued. "For all I know, I am here to protect you."

"I also remember in my memories most of the things you have told me about what you saw in the world of the Pharaoh's memories, even if some of them had changed. Nonetheless, we have to find out what this 'seed of evil' is."

"Aya, how much do you know about me? How was I able to seal Zorc in the Millenium Puzzle? And where did the power of the Millennium Items come from?" said Atem.

Aya pondered.

"King Atem, I truly am resolved that you are the great and mighty Pharaoh who protected Egypt from Zorc. However, I believe the answers to the rest of your questions is being intentionally hidden by the Millennium Armlet," Aya answered.

"I can also feel the strong resonance of my armlet to your puzzle, Pharaoh. It seems that a part of my memory wishes to be forgotten for good.

"Resonance?" the keyword gave Tea an idea. "Atem, let's try to put the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Armlet close to each other. Maybe we can get something out of that."

"I'm not so sure about that Tea, but let's give it a go, Pharaoh," Tristan said.

Aya was astonished at the idea. However, part of her memories that refuse to resurface were holding her back. Nonetheless, her desire to serve her king weighed heavier to her.

In the living room, Aya moved seats to draw closer to Atem. They were now face to face. She was now only some inches away from him. For a moment, they looked at each other first.. A bit of uncertainty can be found in Aya's face. Still, she complied.

Atem lifted the Puzzle with both of his hands towards Aya. Aya then slowly placed her two hands on top of her king's Millennium Puzzle. She could feel the warmth of parts of the Pharaoh's hands that were touching hers.

They both felt each other's warmth and presence. It tingled familiarly in their senses.

"These warm hands are the very hands that has fought to protect his kingdom," Aya said, letting out a faint smile.

Atem was dazed at her words.

"I am not worthy to hold such hands, my king. But if it will be of service to you, I'd even gladly offer both of my hands to you," she said.

As Aya was about to close her eyes and concentrate in connecting her armlet with the puzzle, there suddenly was a strong earthquake. The cups on the tables overturned and some of the mountings on the wall fell off. Everyone in the room was alarmed.

From the window, a shriek of a dragon was heard.

The five of them immediately ran to the stairwell and outside the streets. Various fiend-type monsters were being warped from a wormhole, making their way to Aya's residences. From the ground, a giant wormhole opened and from it, a colossal monster was rising.

 _[to be continued]_


	4. Ch IV: Both the Poison and the Cure

**CHAPTER IV: Both the Poison and the Cure**

It's an image so cruel scarred permanently in her memories.

In the middle of a raging battle on the bloody battlefield, a lifeless body that's about to fall to the ground.

He died in front of her.

Devastation shook her. She quickly dashed to catch the body in her arms. This person is too precious and too mighty to a nation to just be laid waste on the dusty ground.

He was more precious to her. Too precious that her heart died that very moment. To her, he was not just a ruler of a nation but is her whole world. The sight of the one she loves dead in her arms had killed her from the inside. He would not move. Never again.

Guilt swallowed her.

She shed tears as many as the number bruises on her beloved's body. His wounds from battle were in vain, so he gave up his very own life to defeat the enemy instead. The solution was to lose his very own soul. For him, it was a sacrifice worthy of saving a nation, even a whole planet.

No matter how long she cried, her tears wouldn't stop flowing on her bruised cheeks. Each of them fell and streamed to his motionless body.

"It should have been me…" she continued to murmur to herself with the words "I'm sorry…" over and over and over again as she lovingly stroked his noble face with her also bruised hands.

The enchanted relic she wore on her right wrist glimmered as she caressed his face.

She cried even harder at the sight of it.

Even though she had the artifact, she could not do anything to save nor help his beloved, the person she arduously loves and whom she has devoted her whole life to. She was supposed to promise her future with him. But what future lies with them now?

Her chest tightened.

She embraced his body tighter. It is becoming colder in her warm arms. She wailed loudly.

She looked at her artifact again. Her sobbing paused for a while. She then held his face tenderly in her palm. "My love, be at ease. I will be with you always. Wherever you will be, I will also be…"

She took up the age-old book she had beside her in one hand and casted a spell. Her armlet glowed in response while she held the fallen young man's hand.

Then, her body had also fallen onto the ground. Her face was on the dirt, but her hand was still clasped with her beloved's. She had breathed her last.

The battlefield was already rid of the enemy, yet, on there were the bodies of a young man and a young woman who were also rid of their lives.

* * *

Another battle is brewing in Domino City.

Atem, Aya, Joey, Tristan, and Tea staggered at the sight of the incoming fleet of fiend-type Duel Monsters heading their way. People near the vicinity had already ran in panic. The afternoon sky turned gray because of the hoard of monsters that covered it.

Aya drew out her duel disk and loaded her deck on it. She signaled the Pharaoh and Joey to do the same.

"Wait, I don't have a Millennium Item to summon monsters at will, guys!" Joey blurted. "Nyeh what do I do?"

"Don't worry, Joey, I got you," Aya said then reached out to touch his Duel Disk. Her Millennium Armlet glowed as she infused power in Joey's Duel Monsters deck. She did the same with the Pharaoh's deck.

Aya looked at Atem, her eyes full of resolve. "My Pharaoh, this time, I'm going to be battling by your side. I'm going to protect you at all cost."

Atem was puzzled at Aya's words, but he can tell that it carried a heavy meaning behind them.

It was time to fight. Aya pulled out five cards from her deck and summoned Maiden of Macabre (ATK 1700/ Def 0), Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050), and Wingweaver (2750/2400). The three summoned monsters immediately manifested and headed for battle.

Joey also summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600), Flame Swordsman (1800/1600), and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and commanded them to battle.

Atem summoned King's Knight (1600/1400) and Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600). Before he summoned his third card, he called forth the Dark Magician.

"Come forth, Mahad!"

Aya was astonished. When Mahad appeared, Aya desperately called for him, "Master! Master Mahad!"

While King's Knight and Beta the Magnet Warrior dashed off to the battle field, Mahad turned to the direction of the voice who had called him. "My lady, it's you! I didn't recognize you immediately."

Aya's cold eyes soften a bit after meeting someone she knew in the past. "Master, I see that you are well. I'm glad to have seen you after several millennia."

Atem was amazed at the sight of it.

"I am much more pleased to see that you are with the Pharaoh now, my lady," said Mahad with a relieved face.

"Lady? So did she used to be an important person in Egypt before?" Joey, Tristan, and Tea were surprised. Aya had previously said that she was but a 'mere servant' to the Pharaoh.

"Mahad, you know Aya?" Atem asked.

Mahad was puzzled at the question. "Pharaoh, do you not remember the Lady Aya at all?"

"If Mahad remembers her even if Atem doesn't, then Aya really must really be part of the Pharaoh's past, right?" Tea interjected.

"Pharaoh, it seems that your memories are incomplete, but Lady Aya is an important person to you that you must not forget," Mahad said.

"What do you mean, Mahad?" Atem pressed.

Before Mahad could answer, a fireball was heading towards their direction. He had to leave immediately and act quickly to negate the attack.

The swarm of monsters a while ago has now had its forces reduced to almost a third. King's Knight was about to be hit by an enemy monster whose attack power is higher, but Aya activated the equip spell Lightning Blade to Yami Yugi's monster. King's Knight gained 800 attack points and instead of being destroyed, it counter-attacked its opponent. Joey and the others were amazed at Aya's ability.

Atem glanced back at Aya in thanks. Aya replied with a weak smile.

Joey and the others noticed that Maiden of Macabre had grown in size and strength. Aya explained that for every enemy her monster card slays, it gains 200 attack points.

A violent earthquake shook the ground. From the void on the ground that's been trying to open, a figure had appeared. It was a man the size of a giant. It was wearing a cloak and had a dragon-like body. Atem and the others were stunned at the sight. The monsters immediately swarmed around him in obedience.

"Aya, curse you and your kin," the man's voice boomed. "At last, you've finally shown yourself. Now give me back the Millennium Tome!"

"Ba'al! You will never have the Millennium Tom!" Aya declared.

"Curse you too, Pharaoh," Ba'al continued. "You destroyed my most magnificent creation, Zorc. Bakura was also a wasted investment to realize Zorc's revival."

"GIVE ME THE BOOK NOW!" Ba'al raised his giant claws and attempted to strike to Aya's direction.

Dunames the Dark Witch immediately swooped down to repel the claws but was destroyed in the process. Aya suffered from a sharp pain in her chest as damage in her Ba or Life Points because of the defeat of one of her monsters. Tea and the others came to her aid immediately.

"The Millenium Tome is no longer with me, Ba'al. I sealed it away with the rest of my memories!" Aya declared despite being in pain.

The Wingweaver attacked Ba'al, which caused the giants arm to be burned. "So you have gained this much power after fusing with the Millennium Item and absorbing some of the Book's powers, huh?" Ba'al remarked.

Atem commanded Dark Magician to counterattack Ba'al. Wingweaver, Red-Eyes, and Maiden of Macabre reinforced his attack. The swarm of monsters left on the field tried to block some of the attack to reduce the damage to Ba'al. Nonetheless, he still sustained some damages.

"Aya, I've been searching for millennia for the Book to regain my power. I will be back to retrieve the Book as well as the Millennium Items, Pharaoh. Including that puzzle of yours."

Ba'al then sank back to the void and the skies cleared up again.

The coast was clear. Aya then fell to her knees and leaned back to the wall. The monsters that the three duelists summoned returned to their decks, including Mahad. It was the limit to Aya's power to summon _Ka_ because of the damage she sustained.

 _Are you alright, Aya?_ They tried to assist her to stand. She was in much pain. Without consent, Atem stood up and scooped Aya to carry in his arms. Aya was stupefied at the Pharaoh's gestures, at the same time, embarrassed. Her face turned slightly red.

"My king, please don't do this! I can—"

"Aya, please do not worry. We have to take you back to your home so you can rest," Atem insisted.

Aya lowered her face in embarrassment and silently complied.

* * *

They all went back to Aya's condominium unit. Atem carried her all the way up and gently laid her on the living room couch. Aya gave a shy thank you to the Pharaoh.

"Everyone, are you all okay?" Aya asked.

"We're fine, Aya. Please give a little more concern about yourself," Tea said and then went to the kitchen to get a washcloth and a basin of water for Aya.

"Aya, who is Ba'al? And what did he want?" Atem said while he sat on the floor near Aya.

"Pharaoh, my tribe is partly responsible for his rampage. This is something my family have kept from you," Aya replied.

"Do you remember how the Millennium Items have been created, my king?" Aya continued. Atem realized that he did. "The Dark Alchemy that was used to create the seven artifacts and required the villagers of Kul Elna was from the Millennium Tome _[writer's note: This is canon material. Please refer to YGO Ep 206 :3]."_

"For hundreds of years, my tribe has been commissioned with guarding the sealed Millennium Tome. The Tome does not only contain the Dark Alchemy to create the Millennium Items and other rituals between gods and devils, it also holds the creation of Zorc and how to revive him."

Atem and the others listened intently.

"The seal my clan had protected for decades has been removed when your uncle, Akhnaden-sama, decided to begin deciphering it. He eventually led the creation of the Millenium Items, which also weakened Zorc's chains in the book in the process."

"Pharaoh, Ba'al is the original owner of this book and the creator of Zorc. He is a dark alchemist who was obsessed in attaining immortality and infinite knowledge. When he did attain the secrets to eternal life, his obsession drove him to the desire to conquer the world through Zorc."

"You mean that huge monster that Atem defeated was just an underling?! There's someone greater than him?!" said Joey and the others.

"Pharaoh, this is probably part of the memories that you haven't recovered yet," Tea said.

"It truly could be," said the Pharaoh.

"However," Aya continued. "Ba'al wants to get hold of the book not only to restore some of his powers that were partly sealed away in the book, but also because the book holds the power to rid of him and his immortality once and for all."

"So the Millennium Tome caused the turmoil that almost destroyed Egypt and the world, as well as its salvation. It's both the poison and the cure," said the Pharaoh. He looked at his Millennium Puzzle with worry. "So the sins that these Millennium Items hold extended up to this generation."

Aya saw the look in his eyes. And so, she decided. "My Pharaoh, I am rid as well of the memory as to where to find the Book and how to defeat Ba'al. But your Millennium Item might hold the answer. Please stretch out your Millennium Puzzle to me."

Atem lifted the puzzle closer to Aya. Aya, with her little remaining strength, held one of Pharaoh's hands that were holding the puzzle as she laid in the couch.

As soon as Atem felt Aya's warm touch on his hand, he abruptly saw Aya differently. He saw her as dark skinned and wore her usual clothes back in Egypt: a simple off-shoulder dress and a deep blue lapis lazuli-colored shawl wrapped around her shoulder. It had the color of the night sky. She also had golden ornaments around her waist as waist girdles; anklets on both feet, and a hair ornament with the wedjat eye design on her head.

Despite her noble appearance, he saw her covered in bruises and in a severely weakened state. Her turquoise-emerald eyes were in pain.

His head throbbed a little.

The, visions from the two Millennium Items overcame him.

 _[To be continued]_


	5. Ch V: The Temple of her Memories

**CHAPTER V: The Temple of her Memories**

The Pharaoh's consciousness was flooded with visions, of loud screams, and wails. Then, a blinding light enveloped him and dispersed the images away.

When he regained his sight, he was in what seems to be a temple filled with incense. Atem walked to the direction where the offerings were. The gifts were actually placed below a familiar throne.

 _Wait, this used to be my throne,_ Atem thought to himself. It certainly was.

When he looked around, he learned that it was the throne room of his palace several millennia ago; the throne he and his father had shared. The very same room where he had ruled as pharaoh. It had lamps, torches, incense, and scrolls of prayers to adorn it, that is why he had mistaken in for a temple.

When he realized that the incense and the offerings were for him, the late pharaoh, he saw a vision of Aya from a thousand years back, walking slowly to his throne. She suddenly fell on her knees and wept in front of it. She looked like she was praying while crying to the dead.

He tried to call for Aya, but she did not seem to see him. The vision of Aya continued to weep as it gazed on the empty throne. Streams of tears flowed on her cheeks and fell on the floor. He froze at the sight.

* * *

Back in Aya's living room, Atem suddenly fell on the floor, which caused Aya and the others panic.

After a while, he sat back up slowly. The look in his eyes softened. It was Yugi's consciousness that took over the body that has just fallen.

"Yugi, you okay?!" Joey said in worry.

"Guys, Atem's soul has disappeared," he replied. "What happened, Aya?"

"Oh, Yugi-san," said Aya. She took a look at her armlet. "The Pharaoh seemed to have entered the armlet's domain. He'll be alright…"

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea let out a relieved sigh.

But Aya continued, "I think. I'm not sure."

They panicked again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I was trying to put you guys at ease," she replied with a straight face.

"That's not the face you make to comfort or joke around!"

"Yeah! And that's not the time for that!"

Aya sat up. "I'm going after him to make sure he's okay."

"Wait," Yugi interrupted. "We're coming with you, Aya."

Aya nodded. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey placed their hands atop Aya's armlet.

"I need you to concentrate and give me some time to put you inside the armlet's domain," Aya said.

* * *

Atem tried to think hard as to why this vision of Aya wept on his throne. She cries as though she was in terrible pain and self-loathing. She laid prostrated before the throne as her sobbing continues.

He slowly approached Aya. As he was getting near, Aya raised her head up looked at him with her damp eyes that were still as sharp and stern as ever. They were like moistened emeralds glistening in the light which stared at him in a piercing way. He called her name softly.

Suddenly, the torches in the room blazed violently and consumed the whole room, including the Aya in front of his eyes. He screamed for her name with all of his might and tried save her, but the flames only grew stronger.

The flames have started to slowly die down, and a new vision has unveiled before him. He was now in the middle of the desert. From afar, Atem saw slaves driven to transport blocks of granite and was guarded by slave drivers who were carrying whips. They were to build a monument. Both young and old, women and children had their feet shackled and were carrying supplies for the construction.

A small girl with golden locks of curly hair and large but sharp turquoise eyes was carrying a bundle of straws. It was Aya who was nine years old at that time. With her was her mother who was pulling a cart loaded with blocks of granite together with other slaves. Even though she was young and puny, she already has shackles that bound her tiny feet. She was dusty and was wearing ragged clothes. She continued to tread barefoot while enduring the scorching sun above and the hot sand below. The sound of her metal shackles tolled in every step.

 _She was a slave?_ Atem said to himself and continued to observe the vision gloomily.

When they reached the construction site, they were allowed to no rest and was directed immediately to the inside of the monument, where the materials will be used.

At the entrance halls, young Aya stopped walking and paused for a bit to gaze at the hieroglyphs decorated on the walls. The guard was annoyed at Aya's halting and whipped her. She immediately ran back to her mother's side.

Atem would have wanted to run to the little Aya and block the whip that was about to her, but he was left with no choice but to watch further.

"Aya, please do not stop unexpectedly. I do not want you to be whipped," her mother reprimanded while still tugging the cart rope.

"Mother, I think I've improved in reading hieroglyphs!" Aya whispered to her mother in a happy voice despite being lashed a while back. "Please teach me to read again tonight."

"Alright, Aya. As long as you are a good child and when everyone is already fast asleep. We agreed not to let anyone know about what we know, right?" her mother said with sigh, followed by a smile despite the exhaustion. Little Aya nodded happily.

Atem's vision of Aya was once again consumed by fire. After the flames have died down, a new vision was before him.

* * *

With ragged clothes and their chains still clasped on their feet, Aya, who is 13 years old at that time, and her mother were summoned to the palace and in front of the very Pharaoh's throne. They bowed with their heads on the floor for being in the presence of Atem's late father, King Akhenamkhanen. They were brought there by Akhenaden, who was then known as a philosopher and the Pharaoh's brother.

Her mother did not dare to take even a peek of the Pharaoh's face while Aya took occasional secret glimpses of the person sitting on the throne and the chamber that is surrounded by guards and attending maids. Everything looked sparkly and attractive to the awestruck child.

"Pharaoh, these two are descendants of the first alchemists of the Nile who founded the art in Egypt. Their clan has guarded the Millennium Spell Book, the book that legend says to hold the scriptures for immeasurable power that pars with the gods. This may be the answer to our struggle to drive away the enemies who want to conquer Egypt and finally, attain peace in this Country.

 _Descendants of alchemists?_ Atem murmured to himself as he continued to observe the vision.

"Unfortunately, they are the last of their line, my king," Akhenaden continued. "Their clan was ambushed by an enemy state, which lead these two to be captured and sold as slaves."

The king opened his mouth. "Woman, what is your name?"

"I am Khaira, o great Pharaoh," Aya's mother replied, her head still pressed hardly on the incensed carpets. "On my left is my child, Aya. We are but mere slaves, my king. Please show us mercy."

When her mother called her name, she immediately raised her head. But seeing the king looking sternly at them, she bowed down again in fright.

"It certainly is depressing to know that someone from a line of esteemed scholars such as yourselves have fallen to the ranks of slaves," the Pharaoh continued. "So where is this book now, Khaira?"

"Forgive my impudence, my Pharaoh, but the location of the book is a clan secret I cannot easily hand over to you, even at the cost of my life," Khaira replied with complete humility. "Disasters may follow once it falls in the hands of those whose intentions are evil."

Khaira's sweat was dripping in fear of the king's wrath for her insolence. Aya noticed that her mother was also trembling in fear. The Pharaoh though deeply.

He gave his reply. "Khaira, Aya, please raise your heads."

Khaira was astonished at the king's command, yet still obeyed. The king then ordered his soldiers to destroy the chains in the mother and child's feet.

"Starting today, I have released you from your slavery. You are now free people," the king said. "With this, I'm going to bargain with you, not as a king, but as someone who wants to protect his country and its people. I am willing to give to you and your daughter up to half of my possessions for the sake of Egypt."

The king's word's pulled a heartstring within Khaira and Aya.

"I promise to raise you and your daughter to the ranks of the bureaucrats of this country. You will have a voice in the decisions regarding the matters concerning Egypt. You and your daughter will acquire power almost equal to that of the pharaoh."

Everyone in the room were surprised of the king's offer, including Akhnaden. _But if it would lead to the attainment of infinite power, this is a small price to pay,_ Akhnaden thought to console himself.

"Also, I will protect you and your daughter by keeping you near the throne, Kaira. Aya will receive the protection and provision she will need for the rest of her life. She will surely live here in my courts."

"If you require more, say it and it shall be given to you, Khaira," the king continued. "This is all for the Millennium Spell Book and for the sake of the land."

Khaira saw no impure intention in the king as she thought silently. She then turned to Aya. Her precious daughter was wearing a small dress made of tattered rags. She had bruises on her face and several cuts in her fingers and soles from the slavery she had to endure since childhood. Her golden hair, similar to her mother, was ironic with the whiplash marks on her arms and legs.

She wished for a better life for Aya, and so, she accepted the king's terms.

* * *

The mother and child were then given a grand home near the Nile River with two servants. Aya was fed, clothed, educated, and pampered. Khaira had become an official of Egypt and have also enhanced the practice of magic and alchemy in Egypt.

After two moons, a company was sent headed by Akhnaden and Khaira to retrieve the Millennium Spell Book. They headed to a secret underground tunnel in the middle of the desert, a location passed on by Khaira's ancestors. After excavating for a five months, under hard and deep bedrocks, the Millennium Tome was finally unearthed deep underground.

When the book was delivered to the palace, it was discovered that the contents were written in a forgotten language that even Khaira found difficult to interpret. This had brought dismay to the courts.

"My king," said Khaira, now standing in the throne with clothes and ornaments fit for an official. "As long as you will hold on to the promise you have for my daughter, I will not limit my assistance to your throne to merely leading you to where the book is. I will train scholars to decipher the text, until you realize the power you desire."

* * *

Atem's vision now shifted to Aya's new home. Aya was tended by the two maids while her mother was away. Her hair is combed by them and her meals, clothes, and ornaments were also prepared for her. She never went hungry or tired again.

However, she felt uneasy with her new life. She was no longer taught by her mother but by a strict teacher from the palace in her home. Whenever she commits a mistake in her studies, she always gets her hand whacked by the visiting teacher.

She had not been allowed to play nor swim and enjoy the river but only bathe, so she ran and hid from her servants. While watching for a chance to escape, she heard them complaining.

"That child is a pain. We're forced to serve someone who came from a rank lower than us. She doesn't realize that she's just a slave who was favored by the Pharaoh because of chance. She dares to run off from us."

Aya was deeply hurt by this. Finding a chance to escape, she ran off to a riverside of the Nile where she would not be found and where she can freely bathe and play.

Before dipping into the cold water, she took off her sandals, ornaments, and clothes, considering that it would be a waste to have them ruined in the water.

She then waded and played there to her hearts content.

From a distance, she did not know that a boy who is around her age was watching her behind a coconut tree.

 _[To be continued]_


	6. Ch VI: Mistaken Identity

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the verrrry late update. Was busy with getting back to Duel Links. So proud to have reached stage 21 already in a week XD small victories. Hihi**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity**

The Pharaoh continued to watch these visions.

While Aya was bathing in the Nile River, a boy observed the almost-naked Aya who was happily wading in the river alone. He seemed to be around her age as well. He was short, around 12 or 13 years old, had purple eyes, and crimson and black-colored spiky hair with gold bangs. He was wearing an ancient white dress for boys, gold tapestry on his neck, armlets on his biceps and those that covered his arms, a golden girdle on his waist, and a pair of gold, dangling earrings. Despite his highly-esteemed attires, he looks a little timid as he tried as hard as he can to conceal his presence.

He was starting to get nervous about his actions.

The sun was starting to rise higher and it was almost time to get out of the water. _I wonder what excuse I'm going to bluff out for ditching those two?_ Aya wondered to herself as she turned to return to the riverbank.

She then noticed that the shadow of one coconut tree did not look right. It looked extra wider and had unnecessary hair-like spikes below it.

The boy noticed that Aya was looking at his direction. Nervously, he looked away at the girl and slumped his whole back completely behind the tree where he was hiding.

Aya's suspicions only grew when she saw the shadow move a little. It was enough a reason for her to rush back to her clothes.

Trembling, the boy fell and sat on the desert sand. He buried his head in his hands as he was gripped by anxiety. As he was murmuring to himself about what to do and how to escape from the predicament he was in, the scorching sun on his skin was suddenly blocked off, as if a shadow obstructed it.

When he looked up to see what happened, the girl whom she was looking at while ago was now standing right in front of him magnificently, her two hands on both sides of her waist and looking down at him furiously. He looked back at her piercing emerald eyes – which were sharper than ever because of evident rage intended obviously at him. His purple eyes gazed at her for a few second, as if he was gawking.

Aya drew in some air to prepare lengthy questions to him as to why her was hiding behind that tree while she was bathing. As soon as she inhaled, the boy snapped out of his short daze and immediately spewed "I wasn't doing anything, I promise! I didn't see anything at all either!"

He knew exactly what Aya would have said.

Aya furiously bent lower to the boy who was low on the ground. "Then what were you doing hiding here? Who are you anyway?" Aya yelled at the boy.

"This is where I usually take strolls when I'm out! I didn't know you were bathing here and no one's here usually!" The boy said, bowing his head low again as he states his defense. "I didn't look at you intentionally! Please forgive me!"

"Intentionally?!" Aya shrieked. "So you did see something?!"

"No! Nothing at all! I wasn't peaking at all, I promise!" They boy said while on the brink of bursting into tears

From afar, two women were shouting for Aya's name. It was Aya's two maids. It was probably almost time for her appointment with her mother.

"Tsk, I have to leave now," Aya disdainful said. "I better not see you again or you're gonna get it!" She then ran back to her maids.

As soon as Aya dashed away, the boy finally raised his head to look. When the coast was clear, he then stood up and let out a big sigh of relieve. He then remembered something and went off to leave.

Yami was hovering nearby as he continued to watch these vision. He held his head on his hand. "So this is where I first met Aya."

He then blushed. "What have I been doing around these parts?!"

* * *

In Atem's next vision, Aya and her mother, together with the two maids, are riding a well-embellished carriage that was entering the Palace of Egypt. Today, they no longer entered the castle wearing rags as first did.

Aya now wore a long clean and white dress to the ankles, golden bangles on her wrist, gold necklaces, a gold girdle on her waist, a thin, a golden hairband, and a pair of large, golden hoops as her earrings. Her blond, curly hair was also cut short to her shoulders.

Her mother wore a long, white, off-shoulder dress. Her neck was adorned with shiny jewels and her earrings were also hoops of gold. She also wore a golden girdle on her waist and kept her gold hair under a veil adorned with colorful stones. She wore an armlet on her right wrist with an embossed Eye of Horus on it.

As they were descending the vehicle, some aristocrats looked at them scornfully and were murmuring among themselves about the slave lineage of Khaira and Aya and some "dirty tricks they used" to enter the higher classes.

Aya caught a bit of the murmuring and was immediately ticked off, but Khaira, her mother, just softly held her hand and smiled at her warmly. Aya then quieted down.

The mother and child were then lead to the palace garden to wait for an audience with the king. It was located in the center of the castle and had fruit trees, bushes, and lush grass growing there. Aya marveled at the sight of such a fertile expanse in the middle of the scorching desert.

The Pharaoh, King Akhenamkhanen, had arrived and welcomed Aya and Khaira. After they both took a bow before the king, they were asked to raise their heads. Khaira then asked Aya to wait for her in the garden as the King and her talk in a separate room in the palace. Aya obediently agreed.

In the garden, Aya happily walked around. Birds were flying to the trees and the sun's rays didn't scorch as hot as she thinks it usually does. She then sat below a tree to rest where she dozed off from the shade.

After a while, Aya woke up and slowly opened her eyes. As she did, the timid boy she had met near the Nile was in front of him, staring at her again.

She was startled and immediately stood up. "W-W-What are you doing?! I thought I said I never want to see you again!"

The boy politely replied "I just passed by and saw you lying here and— "

"You're that pervert from the river this morning!"

"Miss, I told you I'm not a pervert! What happened a while ago was— " he was interrupted again.

"Wait, am I still on the palace? On second thought, what are you doing here?" Aya said after looking around to make sure she really still is on the palace grounds.

"I live here," the boy answered. "Here, I brought you some fruits from this garden. This is an apology for what happened a while ago.

Aya paused for a while to think. "So this is what you meant for 'when you're out', huh?"

She then accepted the fruits and offered him to sit beside her under the tree.

"You're a pretty kind pervert are you?" Aya said as she took the fruits from his hand.

"I told you! I'm not a pervert and I wasn't peeking that time!" the boy forced his reasons timidly. "I hid that time because if you saw me walking around while you were bathing, you'd mistaken me for a Peeping Tom."

Aya instantly asked another question, easily pushing away the former issue. "So, what's your name?"

The boy was astonished at her question, fell silent for a while, and looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aya asked.

The boy shook his head to tell Aya that there's nothing wrong. "It's just that no one has asked me that question before. You're the first one to do so," the boy said and smiled while blushing lightly.

"You mean no one calls you here by your name?" Aya, as a former slave, felt a bit sad for the boy.

"Well, kind of," the boy said as he folded his hands and placed them on his chest. "My name is Atem."

His name rang faintly in her ears. "Atem. That's a nice name." She looked straight at him and smiled. "My name is Aya. Don't worry because from now on, I'll call you by your name, Atem. I'll make sure you are respected."

Atem looked down on the ground again. "It kinda feels weird to be called by my name again." His smile widened. "But it feels great!" (Note: Do you doubt that Atem used to be timid? See Episode 208. He's soooo cute there!)

"I'm glad you like it" said Aya. "So, do you work here in the Palace? What do you do here— "

Before Aya could continue asking, Khaira and the Pharaoh came out of the curtains that covered the entrance to the garden. Khaira had called for Aya where she has been seen to be sitting under a tree with a boy whom she was eating with.

The king chuckled lightly, "Oh, I see that you are with my only son, Aya."

"Son?" Aya wondered what the Pharaoh was talking about.

The king then walked to their direction and held Atem's head. Aya was shocked at the sight. "Have the two of you gotten to know each other?"

Aya was stunned to know that the boy he was talking to so casually while eating fruits under a tree is actually the son of the ruler of Egypt who was revered as the incarnation of the gods.

The king's face then lit up. He had an idea. "Khaira, I promised you and your daughter that I am willing to give you anything in exchange for the Millennium Spell Book. Now that the spell book has already been collected, I no longer have anything more to anchor my promise to."

"My king," Khaira replied. "We have already received enough from you, your grace. Allowing me to continue to serve you is more than what I can ask for."

"We have no more basis for my promise anymore, Khaira," the king continued "That's why to bolster my promise to the two of you, I would like to offer my son to your daughter in marriage as a sign of my oath."

Aya was so shocked that he unceremoniously let out a protesting exclamation. "WHAAAAATT?!"

Yami Yugi, who was watching these visions from afar, was equally as surprised. "Offer to… marriage?!"

[To be continued]


	7. Ch VII: Invasion

_My mistake. It was my Yami Yugi character in Duel Links that was Level 21, and I was still in Stage 16, not stage 21. I had those two mixed up. Apologies T_T Anybody wanna add me on Duel Links? I'm still a no0b tho XD_

Also, I wasn't able to write updates the other week because I was a bit busy drawing and painting Aya. You can find my not-so-great drawings of her at :

 _And well, there's work, school, and… Duel Links. Haha. Sorry!_

Anyway, enjoy this update!  
-Yuhiri

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: Invasion**

"Offer in marriage… sire?!"

She gulped nervously as her sharp, emerald eyes flashed. Aya had obvious objection in her tone, but kept it low-key, considering that she is in the presence of a Pharaoh. Young Atem was startled of his father's announcement as well, his timid eyes just looked at his father and Pharaoh in wonder.

"Aya, it's about time you accept that you are no longer slaves. You are already free citizens and part of the legislatorial class," Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen told Aya compassionately as his big, loving hand moved from Atem's head to the young boy's shoulders. Aya was rendered speechless.

"Your marriage is going to stand as a symbol of my assurance and to you and Khaira; of my promise that I am keeping the two of you near the throne."

"Besides, your mother is already a key figure in the advancement of Egypt's practice of magic, training Egypt's magicians and contributed in furthering our sorcery with your clan's almost lost secret arts."

King Akhenamkhanen continued, his kind tone dipped a little bit to a slightly darker and more serious one. "I believe that your marriage to my son will also be beneficial to this country's military defense from invaders. You and Atem's marriage will also ensure a brighter future to Egypt."

Atem worriedly turned his head up to look at his father. He was troubled by his sudden seriousness.

"Pharaoh, are you sure about this? Even without this marriage, I, Khaira, have already given my life and devotion to you and this country, my King. I owe my life and my freedom to you alone," Aya's mother passionately said, placing her right hand to her heart and knelt down with her left leg forward in reverence to the ruler.

Seeing her mother's actions, she also did the same and knelt in front of Atem and the king.

"Well, these two are still too young to bear children yet, Khaira. So please, raise your head," the king said with a chuckle as he shifted back to a sunny disposition. "We can talk about this some other time."

In the middle of the exchange, Shimon, the trusted right hand man of the Pharaoh, entered the gardens and paid respect to the Pharaoh.

"My king, the magicians in training have been assembled and is ready to conduct the experiment on summoning spirits," Shimon respectfully told his king.

The king was delighted and so signaled Khaira to walk with him to leave the gardens and into the training grounds. Aya was once again left with Atem.

She looked straight at him sternly. The young boy panicked and assumed that Aya was, once again, furious at him.

"You didn't tell me you're the Pharaoh's son," Aya said grimly. Atem froze. "You're going to be the next pharaoh."

"I-I-I thought you knew!" Atem said, frightened.

"So, son of the Pharaoh," Aya continued. "Does your highness want to see me naked again?"

"I told you, I'm not a pervert!" Atem felt exasperated at Aya's little prank as his cheeks flushed bright red, desperately explaining himself to the young girl.

Aya let out a teasing snicker, still trying to maintain her poise while turning a bit red from suppressing a laugh.

"For a king's son, you're pretty different. Haven't you heard from your father that we are former slaves?" Aya said with a hint of seriousness. "Are you sure you should be talking to me like this, your highness?"

"Well, I guess not. I'm not supposed to be talking to people lower than my standing," Atem shyly said. "But if father treats you well, then that's probably ok." His face lightened up a bit as he smiled timidly at her.

Aya was both relieved and distressed. _If I were still a slave, I would never have had been able to even face this boy. My supposed fate really is tragic._

While Aya was lost in her thoughts, a loud crash exploded from outside the palace walls. A cloud of dust rose from there. Everyone in the palace panicked turned their attention to the racket, including the two youngsters. The conversation between the pharaoh and Khaira came to a sudden halt.

A wounded soldier emerged from the billows of smoke and dusk, limping in front of the king and Khaira.

"My lord," the wounded soldier spoke with a heavy breath. He was stuttering and had clear difficulty from uttering the next words. He was bleeding from a fatal wound on his side.

"Hold on!" Khaira cried to the soldier. She took him in his arms where Khaira knelt to the ground with the soldier to tend to his wounds temporarily with her magic.

"What had happened?!" The king cried exclaimed. Yami Yugi, who was an audience to all of these from a distance, asked the same.

"Sire, the enemy state has breached the city walls and have invaded Egypt. They are breaking through the palace walls," the soldier responded with a heavy breath. "Some of them are already here."

The king was mortified.

He looked at Khaira with stern eyes. She already knew what the king meant.

With a loud voice, Khaira ordered some of the attendants to summon the magicians she had been training for the past months. "Order them to immediately organize the All Seeing Eye." 

* * *

Back in the Palace Gardens, the two was also in confusion, wondering about what was happening. Everyone in the gardens have already fled.

Young Atem had worry written all over his face. "Could it be another enemy attack?"

Aya was alarmed at what Atem said. _So this country really is preyed on by other states,_ she murmured to clenched her fists and mustered some bravery and determination.

 _This is what mother had been working on to solve._

She held the shoulders of the boy who was almost as tall as she was. He was surprised at her sudden gesture. "Your highness, don't worry. My mother had not only taught me how to read and write. She had taught me some basic magic to defend myself."

Atem was amazed at Aya's bravery. The present Atem as well. She picked up a fallen tree branch from the palace gardens, waved it, and pointed it out mightily. Her hand was however, slightly shaking, but her eyes blazed with determination.

The clouds of dust have reached the entrance of the palace gardens, and from there, a handful of ruffians from the enemy state have entered. They were armed with long, sharp swords.

"Look what we have here," said one of the thugs as he liked the edge of his blade, looking like he was about to charge and attack at anyone in the way.

Atem was edgy watching his and Aya's younger selves to potentially be under threat. He felt powerless as we watched the visions. He could only gnash his teach and tighten his fists.

"We have kids who dressed like nobles. Maybe we can use these two to bail our way to taking over the castle," said another bandit. The rest snorted in agreement and were closing in on young Aya and Atem.

Aya instructed Atem, who was trembling in fear, to stand behind her. She griped the tree branch firmer and stood her ground as her blazing jade eyes glared at the trespasser.

One of the thugs advanced to the two youngsters. Before he could grab Aya, she lifted her index and middle finger to form a seal and lashed the tree branch in the air to the direction of the scoundrel approaching them. As she shouted, the ruffian bounced in the air and was suddenly blown off to the wall loudly. He groaned as soon as he hit the wall.

The six other thugs stupefied over the fall of their comrade and turned back to Aya furiously.

One of them swiftly dashed to Aya and grabbed her wrists and pulled her hair. She winced in pain. Atem and Aya mortified upon her capture. "You little witch! I'll show you not to toy around with us!"

Another ruffian quickly grabbed both Atem's shoulders, which made him gasp. When Aya saw Atem captured, she momentarily forgot her own capture and forcefully turned her head to Atem's direction, despite her hair being pulled. With her eyes filled with sheer rage, she suddenly yelled "IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH, I ORDER YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She forcefully struggled to release one of her wrists that were tightly subdued to form a sign with her hand to blow away the intruder that held Atem.

"ATEM! RUN!" Aya screamed with all of her might before her face was smacked by the man that held her down. He pulled Aya's hair stronger that made Aya wince in pain even more, aside from the bruise on her cheek. She could no longer cast a spell.

Yami Yugi was restless over Aya's current state. His grip on his fists tightened/

Meanwhile, the young Atem ran in sheer dread to the entrance to the inside of the castle. As he ran, he turned his head to check on Aya. "Aya, hold on! I'm going to get help!"

"Don't let that brat get away!" ordered the thug that held down Aya. The rest of the attackers ran after Atem, which made him panic.

Suddenly, multiple colorful orbs flung to Atem's pursuers, which sent the aggressors flying to the wall. Atem looked to the direction where the orbs were casted from. It was a man dressed like one of Khaira's students. He looked like 18 or 19 years old and had long straight-cut hair and a straight bangs as well. He held out a purple staff ornamented with green round crystal inside a shall-like base.

Yami Yugi had recognized him.

"Your highness, are you alright?" asked the young man with genuine worry over Atem.

"I am, but please save Aya," the prince said with much worry in his voice.

The bandit who held Aya was terrified. A held the grip on Aya's two feeble wrists tighter and forcefully raised Aya's head higher through her hair. Agony grew more obvious in Aya's face. "Stand back or I'll kill this girl! How could Egypt have increased its magic that even youngsters like you can already use it!"

The young man stepped forward, instructing Atem respectfully to stand back.

The bandit grew more terrified that the young mage did not listen to his threat. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THE GIRL WILL GET IT!"

The young mage formed a single seal in his hand and directed it to the hostage taker. His body suddenly was paralyzed and had slowly let go of his tight grip on Aya.

With another seal, the man casted another spell on the thug that destroyed his consciousness, making him scream in agony. He then fell to the ground with his eyes wide open.

Aya was now completely released. Atem called for her name and ran to her side and the young man followed suit.

When young Atem was nearing, she softly mumbled in an audible voice. "It's finally over." She then fell to her feet.

Atem was flustered and doubled his speed to Aya, allowing him to catch her before she fell to the ground.

All the other bandits who attempted to invade the palace have already been captured and the rest were also driven away out of Egypt.

From the holy courts, Khaira rushed to the palace gardens to check on her daughter and the prince. As soon as she got out, she was horrified to see her daughter unconscious while lying on the prince's arms.

"AYA!"

She frantically ran to be by her only child's side, forming small tears on the side of her eyes. She then knelt down near the prince and placed a hand on her forehead to cast a healing spell. As she was casting, she anxiously turned to the young man who was with Aya and Atem.

"Mahad, what happened to my daughter?!" she said to the man.

"Master, she is your daughter?" said the young Mahad. "She is fine, Lady Khaira. She is just tired from enduring the attack from the enemy and had lost consciousness because of the sudden relaxation of her muscles as soon as the struggle was over."

"She was attacked?!" Khaira's pitch rose.

"Aunt Khaira, she and I have been attacked. But Aya did a good job fighting back. Mahad here also came just in time to save us," the young Atem said in an attempt to comfort the distressed woman.

"My lady, Miss Aya did a superb job in protecting the prince over her own life with her magic," Mahad said.

"Yes," Atem supported. "I would have been the one in captive and unconscious, if Aya had not protected me," he said with a hint of guilt while looking down with his bashful look.

Khaira took in all that the two boys said. A smile formed on her lips. She looked proud of her daughter and looked at her unconscious daughter lovingly as she stroke her head with her free hand.

"She had that much strength in her heart despite her feeble body, huh?" the older Atem said to himself. 

* * *

Atem's vision once again shifted. She saw Aya asleep, lying down in a bed. Her eyes had twitched. She was about to wake up.

She stood up and saw herself in an unfamiliar but exceptionally regal room. She looked around the room awed at the room which was adorned with gold and gold furniture.

In the middle of her admiration, she sensed someone hiding from the curtains of the door.

"Who is it?" she said in an alert tone.

Reluctantly, the person who was hiding revealed himself. It was the young Atem who looked a bit guilty.

"Oh it's you Ate—" Aya stopped midway for clumsily calling a royalty by his first name casually. "I mean, your highness…"

"I'm glad you're awake now, Aya," Atem said in a glad tone, still mixed with a bit of guilt.

"My Prince, where am I right now?"

"You're still at the Palace, Aya. You're in one of the guest rooms," Atem replied in a shy but eager. "Do you need anything Aya? Name anything you would like."

"Maybe not at the moment, your highness," said Aya.

"Hey listen," Atem said as his tone sank in a more awkward way. "You can drop off calling me 'Your Highness' Aya."

Aya slightly her head in wonder.

"First, I want to thank you for saving my life a while ago. Had it not been for you, I would have been the one in bed right now. Or worst, taken by the attackers."

"It's no problem at all," Aya replied with a smile on her face. "I want to live out my mother's goals as well, after all that your father, the Pharaoh, had done for my mother and I. Therefore, I also am ready to lay down my life to secure the safety of the throne."

He was moved by Aya's devotion, both the young and the present Atem.

"It's just that I resent my weakness, your highness," Aya continued as she gazed blankly at her open palm. "I was barely able to protect you that time. I was also very ignorant of the real situation of the security of Egypt, prior to today's attack."

Aya closed her eyes and closed her palm. "I felt almost… useless."

Atem worriedly stared at Aya. "At least you can cast magic. I always rely on my servant and the others to protect me, Aya," Atem finally said. "While my father is doing the best he can to defend this country, I almost did nothing but watch from afar. I hate my own weakness, too, Aya."

"My Prince, it is our duty as your servants to protect you. You do not have to worry about these matters," Aya uneasily said. "I've decided. I'm going to take up a sword and double my study on magic so I can support this country by contributing to its military force."

"Aya, didn't I say that you can call me by name? You promised back in the gardens." Atem said. "If you're going to take up a sword, I might as well do to. I'll help my father protect this country."

Aya was moved by young Atem's determination. A smile formed on her face.

"Alright then, I'll call you by your name ONLY if there's just the two of us," Aya said in a peppy manner. "Atem, you better start getting rid of that timidity of yours if you want to keep up with my pace!"

Confused, Atem could just nod hesitantly.

"Alright! Tomorrow, let's find someone who can train us!" Aya said, lifting a fist in the air with grit. "And I'll double the effort on my studies too."

In the secret chambers of the castle, Akhenaden, the Pharaoh's younger brother, assembled with some of the magicians of Egypt secretly. These magicians have already been serving the throne even before the arrival of Aya and Khaira.

"Lord Akhenaden, today's battle had almost costed us the palace," said Suhen, one of the senior mages, slamming his fist on the long table. "While the innovations in magic that Khaira had introduced to this country truly had strengthened Egypt's defenses, it still does not prove itself to be able to purge the enemy and keep them out of our territories for good!"

"Parts of the Millennium Spellbook has already been deciphered already, and it is understood that it offers immense power that may finally be the solution to the threats to Egypt!" another mage said.

"Khaira opposes to the methods of evoking these powers," Akhenaden said. "With her opposition, she can influence the Pharaoh to not support our solution."

"Then why not just silence the dissension, Lord Akhenaden? After all, all of this is for Egypt," Suhen suggested.

[To be continued]


	8. Ch VIII: Rival, Classmate, & Bride-to-be

_[Updated 22/03/2017. 11:03pm Philippine Standard Time]_

 _…aaaand because I was irresponsible enough to update for more than two weeks, I give you a 7000+ word update. I can't find a way to split it into two separate chapters. Sob.  
Anyway, enjoy!_

 _-Yuhiri_

P.S: Care to tell me your thoughts about the end of this chapter? :3 *squeals*

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:** **His rival, classmate, best friend, and bride-to-be**

The battlefield was near a cliff.

The hot, midday sun shone above the two warriors who stood there with their swords. They both sweated profusely and panted not just from the heat that almost made the ground parched, but also from their heated battle.

"Prepare yourself!" Aya roared as she gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands.

With fiery blaze in her eyes, she charged at Atem and swung her sword will full intent to strike him down.

"Aya, please don't do this!" said Atem said, huffing as he reluctantly blocks Aya's attack with his sword. He was sweating and was nervously standing his ground.

Even in her long dress, Aya stretched out her legs to get better balance on the ground and press her sword harder on Atem's.

"I won't let you win, Atem!" said Aya while gritting her teeth and trying to huff in between. Sweat was dripping from her eyebrows. "Give me all you've got!"

Aya's sword inches closer to Atem. At that moment, as he holds his sword firm against Aya's, the young girl's attention shifted to the sudden change in the prince's eyes. His eyebrows narrowed and his amethyst eyes burned with determination. His dark, thick eyelashes highlighted his strong eyes even more.

It was a sight she rarely gets to see; only during their exchange of blows, when their lives are on the line. His eyes were different from his usual innocent and kind ones. His look pierces the soul.

It was a valiant and brave warrior's eyes.

Because of Aya's daze, the young prince found an opening in Aya. He fainted sudden weakness by withdrawing his sword momentarily. When Aya was caught off-guard, he quickly pulled back his sword, then struck it to another angle towards her.

It was probably by sheer luck that Aya was able to dodge. The distance of Atem's sword and her head was almost as thick as a hair strand's. Aya's eyes turned glassy from Atem's strike. She turned pale momentarily.

Two claps suddenly resounded not too far from them.

"Alright you two, break it up," said Mahad. He was supervising the face-off between Aya and Atem. "You almost got each other. Great job."

"You were too rough Aya!" Atem protested.

"We're practicing Atem, not playing around. Of course I have to simulate real battle situations as much as I can," Aya complained back. "You were even more ruthless than I was! You almost skewered me with that sword!"

"How could I skewer you with this wooden sword?!" Atem refuted. The two are close to brawling into a cat fight.

"Enough you two," Mahad injected with slight annoyance at the two youngsters' tenacity. He then began with his assessment of the combat earlier. "The two of you have been learning the sword now for two weeks. Yet your improvements have been rapid for new learners,"

Aya and Atem secretly came to Mahad a few days after the palace incident to ask him to train the two of them in combat and sorcery. He had just been assigned as Aya's Mother's right hand man as well as apprentice.

At first, Mahad refuses. He knew that the Pharaoh would object to teaching Atem about the sword until he turns 15 and that the Pharaoh would already have a trainer for Atem in mind. Both Aya and Atem are still to turn 13 this year.

As for Aya's case, he imagined Aya's mother, Khaira, to lose her mind if she were to learn that Aya had been indulging in unladylike activities, such as learning how to fight with a sword. He also doesn't feel worthy to train his master's daughter.

Aya and Atem pressed their secret pleas to him day by day, promising that their training would be in secret – and that they would never complain no matter how strict or harsh the training would be.

During Aya and Mahad's talk, Aya poured out her heart to Mahad about how frustrated she was for failing to protect the young prince during the attack. She said that the time her mother has to instruct her is not enough – and that just bearing magic alone is not enough as well.

She had to learn how to use her bare hands.

Because of the constant and annoying persistence of the two, and Aya's clear determination, Mahad finally agreed.

He would train the two on his free times when Khaira is not training the magicians of the country and is out busy in checking the protective barriers of the kingdom. Her time also goes to seek audience with the Pharaoh and other country officials, being the head magician and one of the advisers of the kingdom now.

The three secretly meet in a cliff near the Nile River. Their secret hideout is hidden away from the palace's sight by the lush, thick leaves of the trees of the Nile.

After Aya and Atem's sparring, he calls the two to stand before him. Mahad now gives his assessment to the two. The two kids listen intently.

"Lady Aya, you are definitely faster than the Prince, but you have to work out on your aim. Don't be too impulsive to land a hit on your enemy. You're too focused on striking him that you do not even notice that his blade is already too close."

Aya could only accept with her head bowed down in shame.

"See? I told you so," Atem remarks with subtle teasing.

Mahad continues with Atem's assessment. "My prince, that faint was splendid. But as much as you have the ability to block an attack and find an opening to attack your opponent. You also have to work on your speed in attacking and dodging. You flustered a while ago when Aya charged at you when you could have easily dodged it instead."

Aya looked at him wryly with a snicker, "You were saying, Atem?"

Atem narrowed his eyes out of irritation from Aya's sarcasm.

"Lady Aya, couldn't you wear a better garment that allows easier movement during practice? I don't think your dress serve you well," Mahad asks.

Aya is wearing a long dress that makes it hard to run around without lifting her skirt up a little. Good thing it has haltered sleeves to allow her to swing her sword easily. She also put down her gold necklaces, headband, and girdle to one side of the training grounds, and tied her shoulder-length, gold, curly hair into a low ponytail using a vine she had found near the riverbank.

"Sorry Master. I cannot change into more befitting clothes because it would be suspicious to leave the house without wearing anything presentable to an audience. I have no choice but to bear with this clothing," Aya said apologetically.

Mahad just sighed deeply.

"Alright, tomorrow, you're going to start practicing with the weight of real swords. The two of you are to do 100 straight swings of your swords in the air in preparation," Mahad said authoritatively.

The two are clearly tired, but they just brushed off the sweat in their foreheads with the back of their hands. Almost simultaneously, Aya and Atem inhaled deeply, stood straight side by side, and started swinging their swords forward repeatedly, while counting aloud for each strike.

From afar, in a translucent form, Yami Yugi continues to watch the vision from afar.

"So this is where I learned combat?... And it was with her?" the present Atem said to himself with amazement. The guilt still looms within him on how he had forgotten these memories.

As the two kids in his vision continues to swing their wooden sword, with eye full of determination, he focuses his eyes on young Aya. Despite her feeble build, she tries to swing her sword the best she can with solid determination.

He remembered his previous vision where Aya, who had just woken up from being knocked down after ruffians tried to invade the palace. Her words resounded in his mind: _I resent my weakness, your highness. I was barely able to protect you that time. I felt almost… useless._

As Yami Yugi continued to watch, the two younger versions of Aya and himself now are facing the edge of the cliffs of their training ground, stretching their hands to the Nile. Mahad continues to dictate his instructions.

The two focus on accumulating energy in their hands. Light starts to accumulate from their fingers and is slowly creeping up to their palms thinly.

This practice went on until before sunset, where Mahad finally dismissed them with two resounding claps.

At the sound of Mahad's hands, the two kids tiredly put down their hands and sighed with relief. They then looked at each other. They then proudly smiled at each other's hard work.

Aya puts back her jewelry again and freed her bound hair. She and Atem then ran to the side of the Nile and washed away the dirt and sweat on their faces and feet from the practice. Just before Atem finishes, Aya splashed a bit of water on the young boy. He then cried in annoyance at her, and Aya would just snicker.

"Watch out Atem. You may be a guy, but I bet I'm gonna get better than you," Aya said mockingly.

"Not on my watch, Aya," Atem said with grin.

* * *

At night, they retire to their homes; young Atem to the palace and Aya, to Khaira.

Upon arrival, her mother hands to her scrolls that the young girl had to study and another scroll of papyrus to write on. This has been a daily routine for her. Her mother wanted her to live a life of a noble who is also familiar with medicine and mathematics, and educated in the arts.

At first, for Aya to learn magic and medicine from her would have been enough for Khaira, but Aya insisted this in order for her "to live like a true aristocrat," as how Aya told her mother.

She sees that Aya is still struggling to be accepted as a noble and how other people still see her and her family as a former slaves who have just gotten to the Pharaoh's good side; and so, agreed to Aya's request.

Usually, after finishing the scrolls and dinner, she would then slump to her bed.

Today, in the middle of her writing, Aya felt her sharp, emerald eyes heavy from exhaustion until they shut close unwillingly. She fell asleep under the lamp.

When Khaira passed by Aya's table to hand her some dates to snack on, she noticed that Aya's head is already slumped flat on the furniture's surface. With a gentle finger, she moved away some of Aya's gold, unruly hair away from her face and saw her innocently sleeping. A smile formed on the mother's lips and kissed her daughter's head lightly. She then wrapped a blanket at the young girl.

Yami Yugi saw that exhaustion is apparent in the young girl. She had been trying to keep up this routine for a good two weeks now with much hard work. She now sees the girl almost helpless but peaceful in her sleep.

Her words rang in his mind again:

 _I've decided. I'm going to take up a sword and double my study on magic so I can support this country. I am ready to lay down my life to secure the safety of the throne._

He felt as if Aya's words from then – from 5,000 years ago – still lives to this very day. It breathes from her sheer determination.

A gentle smile formed on the former Pharaoh's lips.

That night, in the palace's secret chambers, Akhenaden met once again with the senior mages of the kingdom. They have been the first mages even before Khaira had arrived in the palace.

The room was dark and is only lighted by a single lamp in the middle of the table. About five middle-aged men are sitting in the rectangular table, stern and silent even before Akhenaden arrived.

When the king's brother finally took his seat, one of them finally started the meeting.

"Lord Akhenaden, with the aid of Khaira's magic, our kingdom has never had another trespassing incident again, and three other attempts to conquer Egypt have been thwarted. Over the past 14 suns," the old man said. "But how long are we only going to be contented with standing our ground?"

"We are growing tired of this decades of continuous attempts to conquer Egypt!" How long are we going to put up with this?!" other man cried. "Isn't it about time we put an end to all of this and send a definite shiver to our enemies' spines for them to no longer dare come to Egypt ever again?!"

"We already have in our grasp the promising powers of the Millennium Spellbook! Why can't we invoke its power now?! We are tired of the wars and those that are yet to come, Lord Akhenaden!" another magician expressed.

"The Pharaoh has placed Khaira as head of all matters about magic and sorcery. Nothing could be brought before to the king about magic that Khaira will not allow," Akhenaden finally spoke.

After Akhenaden spoke about their protests, all in the room fell silent.

Akhenaden continued, "Upon learning the conditions that the spells of the Millennium Spellbook requires, Khaira had that book from her ancestors locked away and had never mentioned about it again to the Pharaoh. She had instead focused on the research of new protective spells and training more mages to protect the kingdom."

"That witch is a coward. She keeps on pressing on defense rather than offense to finally shake all of our enemies in fear," Suhen, one of the magicians in the room, said. "If we do not find a way to permanently strike fear to our enemies, we cannot hope to bring an end to this war – and that sorceress is preventing us from doing so, Lord Akhenaden!"

Akhenaden's eyes widened upon the realization.

"That's right. We should find a way to get rid of that wretched slave so the Pharaoh would listen to us!" one of the mages spoke.

Ann eerie silence filled the room as the members contemplated on the proposal.

* * *

The morning of the next day, Aya is at home with her eyebrows furrowed: She was trying to finish her writing assignments as her teacher has his arms crossed and a foot-long stick inhis right hand while sternly watching her write on the papyrus. It was almost time for her to meet with Atem and Mahad in the castle.

In her rush, she accidentally slipped her hand while writing hieroglyphs and smudged the brush on the paper, leaving some of the paragraphs dirty.

Her teacher immediately whacked her writing hand with the stick and harangued at her: "Lady Aya! Do not waste the precious ink and paper and my time by making clumsy stunts like this."

The teachers in Egypt were strict. This kind of Egyptian culture of teaching is called " _seba_ ". But the teacher is sterner to her than his other students. Aya could see in his demeanor and snide remarks that it is because he was ordered to teach someone who came from the lowest social level, someone with a lower rank than him.

The rumors of them getting inside the nobility because of getting to the good side of the Pharaoh is still prevalent among all classes.

Aya could only quietly complain. Nonetheless, she immediately brought out a new page of papyrus and continued writing.

Several minutes later, she was finally finished and after bowing down to her teacher, she gracefully left to the door, solemnly saying that she must accompany her mother in the castle once again.

Once she completely got out of the house, she made sure that people, including her maids, were outsight. The coast was clear and so she dashed as fast as she can to the castle while wearing her heavy ornaments and long dress. Life returned to her eyes as she panted while running to the castle.

When she was nearing the castle gates, she stopped to hide behind a tree to compose herself. After panting heavily, she took a deep breath, pat away her sweat with a part of her long skirt, and sorted out her hair. She then cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, then walked to the gate as gracefully as she can.

She guards of the gate immediately recognized her. "Lady Aya, please come in."

"May I ask if my Sir Mahad and the prince is in the castle?" she asked, making her refinement show.

"According to the maids, the prince is in his study room, while Sir Mahad is out with your mother for an extended training, my lady," the guard said.

Aya was disappointed, but did not show this outwardly and maintained a regal poise.

"I see. I would like to seek an audience with the prince instead. Thank you," Aya said and fluidly walked herself through the castle gates.

The guard who was talking to her was about to stop her, but the other guard held his shoulder to stop him. "She has permission to see the prince anytime. Her mother's the new head of the security of the kingdom," the guard whispered to him.

"No way? These former slaves rose higher than us again? We used to have a higher status than them. Now, we're under these two?!" the guard whispered back with a look of sight disgust in his face as they followed Aya with their eyes as she walked.

Aya heard them, but decided not to bat an eye and suck everything up instead. He just released a soft sigh.

As Yami Yugi watched, he can't stop but feel bad for her.

 _This is probably one of the reason she's been pushing herself too hard to learn and to fight_ , he told himself.

* * *

At the study room, young Atem was reading scrolls of papyrus about Egyptian mythology. The room was lit by the midday sun that passed through the room's stone windows, illuminating the shelves of papyrus which contained texts of different genres such as literature, religion, education, and politics.

The text on the scroll that Atem reads about three guardian gods that watch over Egypt, but their names are yet to be known. Rough sketches of blue, yellow, and red beast-like figures were depicted in the brown and seemingly aged papyrus.

Three soft knocks at the room's door broke Atem's concentration on the text. When he looks to the door's direction, it was Aya, who immediately bowed down to him at the door when their eyes met. Atem replied with a smile.

"Your Highness, is anybody accompanying you right now?" Aya asked, looking around for people at the corner of her eye.

"No, Aya. My teacher had just left," Atem said as he was putting down the scroll.

When she confirmed that no one really was in there, she let out a big sigh of relief, then looked at Atem with an even wider smile and more like a grin, the hands on the sides of her waist.

"So, what are you reading about, Atem?" Aya said as she walks to Atem who was sitting at the fancy-looking table. She then took a peek at the paper the young man was holding.

"Geez, Aya. You're still scared about people knowing that you call me by my name when no one's around?" Atem scoffed.

Aya's gaze lowered. Her sharp eyes were tinged with melancholy.

Atem, curiously about the sudden drop in Aya's interest, probed her face while sitting. He wondered if he probably said something to upset her.

"People will never ever think that I deserve to call you by your name, Atem, nor will they accept that I deserve to stand where I am now," Aya said. She then made out a forced smile, "So please, bear with me a little longer, okay?" Her smile didn't even reach her eyes anymore.

Atem felt the hint of sorrow in her words. "What do you mean, Aya?" he asked.

Aya just chuckled wryly in attempt to distract Atem from probing her any further. "Never mind that. So, I heard Master is busy with extended hours of training with mother. What should we do with today's practice?"

Atem was confused with Aya's sudden change of mood. Still, he just went along with it and dismissed his former question. "I don't know. We can't ask him in the open too."

Aya agreed with a sigh. "So what should we do now?"

"Maybe we can train on our own?" Atem suggested.

"We can but…" Aya's gaze moved around the room, when an open scroll lying on the table caught her eye. She went near it, and in a loud, excited voice, called Atem's attention to the scroll she was pointing out scroll.

"Atem, let's do this!" Aya excitedly squealed in her ah-ha moment.

Atem took a closer look at the paper and saw drawings of Egyptians on boats, catching fish with nets in the Nile River. "We'll… fish?"

"Yeah!" the energy in Aya's voice was all the more outward. "I bet you haven't tried fishing yet! It's been so long since I went fishing with mother."

Atem's eyes practically sparkled at the idea. "Let's do it!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Aya while raising a fist in the air. "We have never been out to play around yet other than train under Master."

"Wait, Aya," Atem worriedly injected. "How are we supposed to get out of the castle if we aren't with Mahad? I don't think they'll simply allow me to get out. Father would be furious."

"Don't worry. Last week, I found a secret passage in and out of the castle grounds. There's a small hole in the corner of the gardens near the castle wall," Aya assured him. "No one's been able to find it because it's behind the bushes. Once there's no one in the garden, we'll get out chance to pass through it."

Atem's eyes widened, thrilled with the chance to get out of the castle to play.

For a moment, Aya dazed at the sight of Atem's happy face. It was pure innocence and joy that he saw in his expression.

She broke from the ephemeral trance when Atem called her out of the room to get their plan into motion.

* * *

The two immediately ran to the palace gardens and hid behind the columns to watch out for any passing person. After a while, the maids in the gardens left for the afternoon duties to clean the throne room. The guards were about to shift duties as well.

It was as if everything was orchestrated to make way for the two youngsters' escape.

Aya ran first to the bushes that hid the small hole to outside the palace walls. Atem followed suit. After Aya squirmed out of the hole, Atem looked around first if anyone would see them.

A palace guard was approaching. He immediately jumped to the bush and into the hole.

When the two were out from what seemed to be a mouse hole, they were both covered in dust. Aya's dress, with her golden ornaments, and Atem's skirt and top were soiled. She then patted away the dust in her dress and rubbed her face.

It was the first time Atem had ever had dust in his face and was disgusted with himself. He felt dirty.

Aya laughed at his ignorance and dusted off his clothes for him, then rubbed the dirt on his cheeks with her hands. He was uncomfortable, but thanked Aya otherwise.

The two then ran to the riverside. When they reached the edge of the river, a problem met them: How they are going to start fishing without a boat nor a net? Atem was starting to lose hope.

Moments later, an old fisherman was just coming from the river, tugging his small boat back to shore together with his catch of the day. Aya had an idea. She rushed to the old man, leaving Atem by himself.

He was about to ask her where she was going, but Aya had already ran away.

Aya and the old man's conversation is inaudible, but Aya looked like she was bargaining with him, while pointing to the river. The old man slid his hand behind his neck, but then eventually nodded after a while.

Aya then handed him some gold coins and a sincere bow in thanks. She then ran back to Atem with a mischievous grin while waving to the old man. Her gold, unruly hair swayed as she ran. The afternoon sun poured in its sheen.

"Come'on, Atem! I found us a boat to borrow!" Aya said and happily tugged Atem to the boat.

They took over the boat that the old man was pulling ashore a while ago. It was a small boat made of straw, unlike the palace boats that is made of strong lumber and embellished with mythical figure.

Nonetheless, young Atem was ecstatic to get in the boat.

Aya assisted Atem to the boat. She also did the rowing to the deeper part of the river. He was filled with wonder as Aya paddled, his smile plastered on his face as they drift further.

He wanted to get a closer look at the water they were floating on when the boat suddenly rocked, causing him and Aya to slightly panic.

"Watch it, Atem! You're gonna capsize the boat and get us both wet! Don't ruin the moment by throwing the both of us out to the water!" Aya scolded in panic.

Atem apologized, but his amazement did not waver and almost ignored Aya's reprimand.

Atem then dipped his finger to the water. Its coldness tingled his fingers at first and made him pull it back from the river. But returned it back there again and finally enjoyed the refreshing temperature.

"Geez, Atem. You're like a child," Aya teased. She was nonetheless happy to let Atem experience this.

"I haven't been allowed to leave the castle very much, much less to ride a boat to travel because of the wars," Atem said. "I'm just so happy that I finally get to ride one."

Aya smiled sympathetically at him. "Maybe, even just a bit, we non-royals still had it better. We were freer to do more things – and without the nuisance of a guard or rules to hold us down."

She paused for a while.

"Maybe slavery was even a bit better. We had it hard, but no one tries to remove us from our place…"

Atem sat up straight to look at Aya. Her eyes looked down in melancholy again while still continuing to gently row through the river. He hesitated to ask what was wrong and just felt bad for her silently.

When Aya realizes the mood she had just set, she suddenly snaps back to her happy mood. "That's right! The old man said we can use his fishing poles, Atem. He also had extra fish bait here."

Aya handed a fishing rod with bait to Atem. It was made of strong wood available around the Nile and were cut into slim, long poles. She then carefully explained how to fish. The two then tossed their hooks (ancient Egyptian fish hooks used to be made of fish bone) to the water.

At first, Atem complains at how long it has already passed and complained why no fish had yet pulled their rod. Aya comforts him and just tells him to enjoy the sun and the sky. He came to realize how good the wind was blowing on his face.

Moments later, the two found themselves in long conversations; about fun things to do, about hobbies, pets, fruits, pyramids, and others.

Eventually, Atem finally gets a bite, and Aya helps him reel it in. When he takes it out of the water, Atem's eyes marvel at the flopping fish before him as it bites on the hanging vine of his rod.

Aya raises her thumb and grins widely at him in congratulations. The boy giggles at his accomplishment.

They cast their rods again and wait for another bite, and talked while waiting for it to tug. They would then return to their conversations about anything under the sun, what is there beyond Egypt and the Nile; about how strict their teachers can be, their plans and dreams, and also, what they plan to do when they finally become good with the sword and staff, all with laughter in between.

The fish that they have caught have started to pile up. Every so often, they'd laugh their hearts out at each other's tales.

"I've never talked this much to people with the same age as me before, Aya," Atem said after a belly laugh.

"I've only been around adults recently and was always clinging to mother," said Aya as she wipes a tear from her eyes from laughing too much.

Another tug came from Atem's fishing rod. This time, it was quite a powerful one. The two felt their balance on the boat shake a bit.

"Uhh, Aya? Is it still normal to get this strong a tug from my rod?" Atem asked, worry was in his tone.

Aya instantly gets the message that the strength of the fish wasn't average anymore. "Atem, that could be a really big haul!"

Aya immediately puts down her rod to help Atem with his. The two now struggles to haul in the resisting fish.

Aya, out of irritation, stood up from her seat to reel in the fish. She gritted her teeth as she pulled with all of her strength.

Suddenly, the fish seemed to have doubled its strength, and instead, reeled in the two youngsters to the water, capsizing their boat. The giant fish got away.

The two swam to the surface and looked at each other. They then bursted into laughter.

"We can't go home wet like this. We're both gonna get it from our parents," Aya said while giggling. Aya pointed to the cave nearby. "Let's go make a campfire there and hope we get ourselves dry before sunset."

* * *

The two returned the boat to the old man together with the rods. Aya then instructed Atem to collect dry sticks so she can make a small fire to help their clothes dry faster. The breeze from the river was chilly, and so they decided to build the fire inside the cave.

On the process of making the fire, Aya also showed Atem how to make fire first-hand. Moments later, the sparks from the flint stones Aya struck together eventually grew into a fire that consumed the dried leaves and twigs Atem picked up moments ago. Warmth filled the cave and the two sat by the crackling fire.

There, Atem took off his top and hanged it in a rock near the fire to have it dry faster. Aya, on the other hand, couldn't get an article of her clothes off, so she only put down her ornaments and sat close to the fire. She could only wring out the water on her hair and skirt.

Out of the dozens of fish the two caught, Aya was only able to save two. She skewered it and had it grilled in the fire they made.

The smell of roasted fish wafted inside the cave.

"It smells good, Aya," Atem said while observing the fish being cooked. "It may not be served in a plate with fruits like in the palace, but I really want to try out the fish I caught myself."

"Don't worry, Atem. This will be ready in a minute," Aya chuckled.

She suddenly paused and looked morose, still tending to the fish. She looked like she was no longer looking at the fish. Her emerald eyes that glinted in the light of the fire were misty and far away.

"You know Atem, I really am thankful to you and your father, the Pharaoh, for setting my mother and I free, and making us part of the nobility. Being a noble is nice and all, but I miss the simple life when my mother and I used to live peacefully by the far part of the Nile, far from the castle. I miss it so much."

Atem sat silent, sympathetically listening to Aya. All his attention shifted from the fish to the girl who is spilling her heart out.

"We weren't always slaves, Atem. I and my mother. We used to live a quaint and peaceful life in the boarders between Egypt and Kush (modern day Nubia), by the river together with our clan who, as you know it, were magic scholars. I had some memories there before our slavery."

Aya continued. "There, I had my kinfolks. I played, lived, and studied together with my cousins who were close to my age. But one day, mother said enemies of Egypt raided our small town and slaughtered all of the inhabitants."

She continued to talk. She no longer needed to look at the prince and just continued to tend to the fish.

"Mother tried her best to fight back and protect me. The forces were too strong, and my mother, who was weakened from the battle, only managed to flee to the boarders of Egypt. In our two-day journey through the deserts of Kush, we found a caravan that sold slaves. In order for mother and I to survive, my mother swallowed her pride and surrendered ourselves to slavery. We were then sold as slaves to the capital."

After a brief silence, Atem finally spoke. "So you used to be a mighty clan of free people." Aya silently nodded. "How was your life as a slave, Aya?"

"A bit harsh. I and mother endured a lot of whippings. We have forgotten our comfortable lives with our kin in the boarder," Aya said, her gaze still down. She then looked at her palm. "It's been months since your father has set us free, but the callous in my hands and feet from all the labor under the hot sun is still there, hard and thick."

Aya moved her left leg forward then slowly lifted her dress up to above her knees, revealing her thighs. Atem turned red.

"W-w-what are you—"

Before young Atem could continue to stutter in misunderstanding her gesture, he suddenly stopped in shock when he saw dark marks that circle the part just above Aya's ankle. It was the marks of Aya's chains that she wore for many years. There were also some long scars, probably former wounds inflicted by whips.

"Even if I'm wearing gold ornaments now with maids to attend to my every need, I can still feel the cold, heavy chains in my feet, Atem."

His heart sank at the sight.

"But to be honest, my life before may have been better than today," Aya said as she turned the two fish for its other side to be cooked. "When I was still a slave, I get punished every so often, but no one would question why I was there. No one would bat an eye at me. Now that I am fed three times a day with gold ornaments adorning my neck, I can feel the tight grip of my discrimination on my neck like a tight necklace. Like a noose around my neck."

Aya continued. "Your people keep on questioning why we are where we are now. It seems like we don't belong anywhere near the palace. I'm trying to get by because I'm thankful of the freedom, that was returned to us. But still it's… suffocating."

Atem contemplated, looking at the ground as he did so.

He then stood up to move to the same rock where Aya was seated while she was busy turning the fish in the flame.

"Aya…"

Atem called her to signal her to face him. When she turned his head to him, she almost gasped at the look in the eyes of the young prince before her: it was full of strength and determination again. He had that look when he was in battle and was fighting for victory.

The light of the flames further illuminated the flame in his eyes. As Atem and Aya were seated side by side, the look in the young prince's eyes left her momentarily awestruck – and somehow breathless.

"Aya, in the name of the Pharaoh, I promise to protect you and your mother's honor, as my father had also promised you. No one will touch even a single hair from your head as long as I am here. I will be your ally from this day forth," Atem avowed, his voice commanding and compelling. It had the power to empire bow to him.

Aya's eyes widened.

"That's why set your mind at ease. As long as my father and I are on your side, nobody will ever be able to remove you from where you are in Egypt. Whoever will be against you will also be against the Pharaoh and the gods of Egypt," Atem continues, his tone unwavering and eyes full of resolve.

His words definitely made its way into Aya's heart.

"Thank you, Atem," Aya said as her low expression was replaced with a soft smile. She then turned to the prince who was sitting beside her and placed her right fist to her left chest, following it with a small bow. "I also pledge my loyalty to you and the throne, Your Majesty."

Atem returned her gesture with a smile. "I've already told you, haven't I? Call me by my name when it's just us and Mahad."

"But I was just trying to play along with your act a while ago!" Aya jokingly reasoned out with a chuckle. The mood shifted to a jolly one, once again.

"An act?! You think everything I said just now was an act?" Atem said in an attempt to deflect Aya's gag.

"Yeah. How could you say all of that without your clothes on, Atem?"

"Do I really need to put something on to get serious?!"

Aya just laughed heartily. She then gave Atem his cooked fish. His delight over the skewered food immediately extinguished their brewing debate.

She noticed that his strong eyes from a moment ago had vanished. His kind eyes are back.

Atem, excited over the food, blew the heat of the fish and then took a bite. "Even if it was not cooked the way the royal chef does, this is still really good. I have never had something like this before!"

Aya just teased him and then laughed as he started chewing down her own fish.

As they ate, she pondered upon Atem's words. In the middle of their informal meal, a smile formed on her lips.

He then looked at Atem from the corner of her eye, then back to the fish on her hand. _Even if he's the Pharaoh's son, he really does have a good heart. He's one of a kind._

Then a memory struck her silently.

 _What if the Pharaoh really were serious about making me marry Atem?!_

She almost dropped her fish at the thought. Aya's mind scrambled as she continues to chow down her fish in attempt to distract herself from her own thoughts.

 _Me? Marry Atem?_ Her face twitched _Not a chance. After all, I'm just one of the many nobles. There are a lot of pretty girls out there, I suppose. Maybe._ She bit her lip at the thought.

As her thoughts continued to whirl, Atem was just sitting beside her happily eating.

She looked at him again secretly as he sat just beside her. His bare chest took her attention.

 _Wait. I just realized that he doesn't have a top on!_ She freaked out silently.

But then, her eyes started to survey the features of the prince's uncovered body parts secretly as they ate. Aya noticed the smooth texture of Atem's dark skin. His abdomen was illuminated by the flame's light. Rock-like rifts are starting to form there. About six in number.

His skin slightly reflected the yellow light of the fire. It looked smooth and soft, free of any wound or scar, like varnished dark wood. He really was a sheltered royalty.

She stole glances of him again.

His biceps are also a bit muscular. Its hard appearance become more apparent as Atem bends his arms a little to bring the fish near his mouth to bite on it, making his arms flex a little. His elbows rested on his knees. Maybe his arms started to look well-toned because of their trainings, Aya thought in a fleeting trance.

The he thoughts of marriage to him came back again. Her brown cheeks slowly started to feel hot and were then tinted with a light red color.

She was starting to sweat. As she was eating, her hands quivered a little because of the thought.

In silent fret, she suddenly slapped her cheek lightly and immediately rose from her seat to move to another rock away from Atem.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why did you move, Aya?" Atem said, confusion on his face. His eating was interrupted.

"Uhh... I just feel a little cold over there, that's all," she replied followed by an awkward laugh.

"Hey, your face is a bit red. 'You sure you're okay? Are you sick?" Atem's expression is now a little worried. "If only you can take your dress off to get it dried near the fire."

 _Take my dress… off?!_

Aya's thoughts were in a mess, and was scrambled even further. But she still tried to answer while wearing a weird grin. "Ah, ahahaha. I'll be alright Atem. I'm a strong girl. This is nothing too big to handle."

Suddenly, Atem let out a sneeze.

Aya jumped from her seat in panic, or more like terror. "Wait, might you be the sick one?!

She panicked with comical horror. "Your father's going to kill me if he finds out that I snuck you out of the palace and got you sick!"

"It was just a simple sneeze Aya. Nothing to worry about," Atem said while waving off the matter.

Aya was still irrationally hysterical. Atem could just laugh.

The present Atem laughed as well.

 _[to be continued]_


	9. Ch IX: The Millennium Armlet

_I just realized that young Atem I described here kinda have the same personality, gentleness, and a bit of femininity like Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father. I noticed this when I was reviewing previous episodes of Naruto Shippuuden for a research paper. Can you say tough and cute? :3_

 _As for Aya's spear below, have you watched Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the dawn? I really like Son Hak's weapon and fighting style and took the idea from there. I love Hak too very much 3_

 _Anyway, we're almost at the climax of Atem's (the present one) trance. Got any suggestion? Feel free to comment below or PM me_

Enjoy this week's update!

 _-Yuhiri_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Millennium Armlet**

By the Nile River's banks, two horses gallop swiftly side-by-side. Dust swirl at their every stomp and the sounds of clashing metal resound as their riders strike each other, blow after blow, under the afternoon sun of Ancient Egypt.

Aya and Atem have been training for seven moons now under the tutelage of Mahad, apprentice of Aya's mother, Khaira. Their training today requires that they battle while saddled on horses using every weapon, magic, and tactic that they have.

"I read that water can solidify to what is called 'ice', Atem. It's really cool. Literally and figuratively," Aya said as she clutches the hilt of her sword and strikes Atem with one hand and the rein of the horse's bridle on the other. She was sweating in the middle of their chat – and battle.

"Really? I wish we could bring some here to Egypt. But I don't think it's going to last long," Atem replies as he deflects Aya's strikes, gritting his teeth in between words. "Even wax melts easily when exposed to the high sun, and that's just hardened water we're talking about."

The two chuckled at the idea while leaning forward and pulling their horses reins to the left. Their horses made a sharp right turn to follow the changing course of the banks. The battle – and conversation – goes on.

"There are also foreign lands that actually have this ice in powder-like form fall from their sky. The surroundings will be all white. I bet it would really look pretty, Atem," Aya said as she releases her left hand, still tightly holding her sword with her left, and kept her balance to conjure orbs to attack Atem with. The orbs, after being casted, flew swiftly to Atem's direction at once.

"It would really be nice to visit such places someday, Aya," Atem replied as he pulled the reins of his horse immediately to have it slow down and lag behind a little bit. He has successfully evaded Aya's orbs. "Let's do it once this war is over," he said with a gentle smile at Aya, then whipped the horse's reins after evading to speed it up back to his opponent's side.

Aya then withdraws her sword to bring out a one of a kind spear. It has a metal shaft which Aya now used to deflect Atem's successive retaliation. "I really want to know what's beyond Egypt, and go beyond all this sand. Promise we'll see together, Atem?"

The two grunted from the attacking and defending. The metal shaft of the weapon and Atem's sword continue to make clanging sounds. Aya's spear occasionally turns from defending to striking Atem with its bladed tip. "Sure, Aya. Promise. But let's focus on this battle first."

A several meters from where the two continues their practice combat, there waits Mahad by what seems to be a finish line for the two. Upon noticing him, the two pulled their horses' reins to command it to slow down and get ready to stop. The two looked at each other. Atem let out an accomplished smile at Aya while she replied with a cheery grin.

"Excellent battle, you two," Mahad said as the two came down from their horses with their bag of weapons. "Were you able to focus on your practice while chitchatting – again, Lady Aya?"

Aya twitched.

"It was a.. uhh.. a heated battle, I guess, Master?" she said with a nervous chuckle, her right hand raised to her head. Mahad could only sigh. Atem just let out an innocent I-told-you-so smile, his eyebrows creased.

From far away, Yami Yugi observes further at the flashbacks. He floats like a translucent ghost as the memories continue to real in.

* * *

Nightfall. Aya was yawning in her table. Several scrolls, rolled and unrolled ones rested atop it. She's been reading about magic under a lamp, and she has bundles of readings more to finish. She clutched to the sheets she wore on herself tighter as the temperature in Egypt at night drops further.

 _It's almost the middle of the night, and mother isn't home yet. Where could she be?_ She took a peak outside. The moon is almost at its highest, yet. Only she and her attendants who are already fast asleep in their quarters are at home. She decided to read a little while longer at least until her mother gets home.

After a few moments, she did not even realize that she dozed off, her head slump in an old papyrus again. She was awoken by a soft, warm kiss in the forehead.

When she had opened her eyes, her blurry vision saw a woman with golden hair tied to a bun with some locks left loose on the side of her face. She was wearing a dress fit for a noble with ornament such as gold earrings, a long necklace with precious stones of blue and green, and a golden girdle. Her gentle aquamarine eyes watched her as she rubbed her eyes to see better.

When her vision cleared up, it was her mother who had just arrived and had kissed her heads, smiling at her lovingly.

She quickly set aside locks of her hair that covered her face. "Oh, you're home mother. You've been coming home later than usual recently."

"Forgive me, Aya. There was so much work to do with training the sorcerers and guards of the Kingdom. We're also trying to develop spells to protect the kingdom better," Khaira said with an apologetic look while she was putting down her things.

"New spells? Really?" Aya's green eyes sparkled. She almost practically drooled.

"Yes, yes. I'll teach them to you once this load of work is over," Khaira said, patting Aya's blonde head gently. She then headed to her room.

Aya smiled from ear to ear while putting away the scrolls on her table, cheering _new spells, news spells_ on her head.

"Aya," Khaira said as she plopped out of her room. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Aya blushed. It's been a while since the two slept and talked for hours together, ever since they moved to Egypt and was given their own house. "I can, mother?"

"Of course, silly. Anytime would be fine," Khaira said with a gentle smile.

Aya agreed coyly, but ecstatically, deep inside.

* * *

By the windows, in his ghost-like form, Atem watched the mother and child on the bed.

 _This is Aya and her mother. Why are the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Armlet showing me this_?

The two washed their feet together and changed clothes. They then slipped to the sheets of Khaira's soft bed. The room was only illuminated by the moon. Aya's previous sleepiness and child faced each other while lying down. Khaira was on the left side of the bed, near the window, while her daughter was on the other.

Locks of golden hair flowed on the pillows and the sheets from Aya's own hair and her mother who had taken down her bun, revealing hair that reached all the way to the woman's waist.

"Aya, I have been staying late in the palace recently because I'll be off on a journey three days from now," Khaira said in a motherly way, her voice slightly hushed to fit in the quietness of the night.

"Where are you going, mother?"

"Back to the boarders between Egypt and Kush, my child, where we excavated the Millennium Spellbook – and this…"

Khaira rolled to right to reach out for the drawer near her bed. While still lying down, she slid it open and took out a golden armlet with an embossed image of the Eye of Horus. She held the bracelet above them. It sparkled in the moonlight.

Atem's eyes widened. _It's Aya's Millennium Armlet!_

Aya cocked her head slightly in innocence, oblivious to what the artifact is, "What is this mother?"

"This was with the Millennium Spellbook when we found it, Aya. I have never told anyone about this armlet except you, and I hope you won't yet either, until the time is right. Do you understand?"

Aya obediently nodded. She continued to listen to Khaira.

"I have yet to discover what this artifact is for, Aya. But it bears the same engraving as the Spellbook. I still haven't told anyone about this, until I know what this is armlet is for. I don't want it to fall in the wrong hands. With the expansion of the knowledge on magic in Egypt, many more are power hungry in this Kingdom."

Khaira continued. "I'm going back to the excavation site to find more answers as to what that artifact is for. But I trust you with the secrecy of this artifact, alright?"

"You can count on me, mother," Aya cheerfully said at her mother's confidence in her. She placed her left fist on her chest.

Atem stared at the artifact as it is being returned to the shadows of the drawer. _I see that Aya had yet to know the powers of this armlet. So it has already been existent even before the Millennium Items did._

Khaira returned to her former position on the bed where she faced Aya.

"Mother, you're such a great sorceress now. I can clearly see that the safety of the people of Egypt now rests on your shoulders," Aya said. "I want to be just like you someday, mother!"

Her mother just smiled. "I see that your arms have become firmer and leaner too, Aya. Your movements have become twice faster than usual, too."

"W-what do you mean?" Aya said nervously. "Hard labor under the sun since our days of slavery isn't really odd enough to make my arms look brawny, mother."

"But you've gotten a bit chubbier last year since you started your princess life. Now you got your arms and figure back, and even sturdier. How's Mahad's training with you and the Prince?" Khaira asked casually.

Aya jumped at her mother's words. Guilt and shock were written all over her face. "H-how did you know, mother?!"

"I made Mahad confess over six moons ago. The maids have also told me that you were not telling them where you're going when you sneak out from them. Little did we know that you were training for combat," Khaira cocked her head a bit to ponder. "I have a feeling that the Pharaoh already knows about this, too."

Aya's face grimed. "Are you mad?" Aya said sheepishly, her gaze lowered. "Am I acting unladylike? Do I not fit to become a noble woman anymore?"

"I should be asking you that, Aya…" Khaira turned her head to the ceiling. Her eyes looked misty. "I'm training a battalion of magicians and have dominion over the warriors of Egypt, but I couldn't even teach nor train you personally anymore, my very own child. We used to have better time together when we were still slaves," she said with a sad chuckle.

She continued. "I'm grateful to Mahad for giving time to train you with the Prince, but I feel shameful that someone else is doing the responsibilities that I should be doing for my daughter. I couldn't feel less humiliated when you and the Prince were almost abducted by the enemy months ago and I couldn't even do anything for you that time (See Chapter 7)."

She looked at Aya's figure as she was illuminated by the moonlight. Her child, now 14 years old, was looking at her with her eyebrow creased. Khaira saw how Aya had grown, despite half of her body covered with sheets. Her gold, unruly hair had already grown from her shoulders to halfway down her back.

"I couldn't blame you if you decided to take up a sword," Khaira continued as she held her forehead with one hand. "It was probably because of my weakness that you had to resort to learning to protect yourself. I wouldn't call your initiative unladylike. We are in the middle of the war after all, and you had to protect yourself. It's juts… so sad that I couldn't teach you mysel—"

"It's not like that, mother!" Aya cuts her off in a brave voice before she could finish. Khaira was startled at her interjection.

"I took up a sword secretly because I want to help you, mother. The Prince and I both believed that we do not want to become a burden to the Kingdom, and that we will train to be of use to it!"

Aya continued. "I see how much you owe our lives to the Pharaoh mother, and I feel the same way. I trained and studied as hard as I can because I live up to the same convictions as you have. When I grow up, I want to be by your side, protecting Egypt with you."

Khaira's startle expression turned to a gentle smile. "Thank you Aya…" She held her child close to her chest. "What did I ever do to deserve a child like you?"

"I'm sorry Aya, and thank you," her mother said with Aya's head below her own.

Aya smiled back at her. The desert was cold at night, and Aya felt the chill in her skin, so she looped her arms around her mother's waist to feel her warm embrace.

The warmth almost lulled her to sleep when her mother suddenly let out a question out of the blue: "By the way, Aya, how are you going along with the prince? Do the two of you get along in your trainings?"

Aya raised her head to look at her mother, her left arm still hooked on her Khaira's waist. "Yes, we're good friends, mother. We get along quite well, even though he knows that I used to be a slave. He's quite effeminate though, but he's a sincere person."

 _Effeminate...?!_ The present Atem, who was listening to them, felt a vein shoot up his head when he heard Aya describe him with such a word.

Aya would have liked to share that time when he secretly took him out to fish, but she predicts that if Khaira didn't get upset about them training secretly, she is going to finally snap at that story.

"Effeminate? But he's quite a splendid young man, isn't he? He's got quite a face and a good personality, too," Khaira teasingly said. "He's still got several more years to grow up, and I know he'll become an even finer man. Even if he's not a prince, I'd still vouch for him, Aya! Have you considered taking the Pharaoh's offer for marriage to him?"

"Mother, we're both fourteen!" Aya said in a panic while slightly blushing. "Can't we save talks about marriage for later? Besides, Atem is like a girl. I bet I'm better than him with the sword!"

 _So this is how she really thought about me, huh?!_ Yami Yugi muttered, annoyance simmering inside him.

"Ohhh~ so you call him freely by his name, huh? That's how close you two are already?" Khaira piqued Aya further.

When Aya realized that her mouth slipped with Atem's name, she immediately covered her it and regretted. "T-that's not it, mother!"

"You'll be in a marriageable age very soon, Aya. We should have the engagement of the two of you announced already! This is to fend off possible bride candidates who will be after the Prince."

Her mother snickered as she continued to pester the protesting Aya.

"Like you, I also noticed that the young prince's muscles have tensed up, and his form is becoming more and more manly, Aya. Ahhh~ I remembered the first time I and your father have met! We we're also the same age as you two were. Maybe this is a sign that the two of you are meant together, Aya?"

Aya and Atem's moments at the cave and her realizations suddenly flooded in Aya's mind (See Chapter 8), making her feel more awkward; what she thought of his bare body, how strong-looking he is becoming, and how good of a person he is.

"Oh mother, please cut it out of your jesting! Atem—, I mean the prince, and I are nothing like that!" Her face was deep red and so she buried her face in her mother's chest to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't be silly, Aya! Love is a very wonderful thing! My, right now, I can just imagine you too in a simple wedding filled with love! The people of Egypt will cheer. And then you'll have lots of children and build a happy family together. Baby versions of Aya and the Prince will be running around the house, and your daughters will also get some of my looks!"

Aya got tired of protesting, sighed, and just buried her face. "It's hopeless to argue with you. I'm going to sleep now."

"Aya…"

Khaira's voice suddenly lowered down and sounded serious. Aya couldn't help but raise her head to look at her mother again.

"I just want you to know that I love you so much. You are my precious child. I hope someday that you will really find happiness. I will be with you with every step of the way and in each one of your decisions because I believe in you."

There was an enigmatic feel in her words. It sounded like a premonition, or an omen. For a while, Aya did not know how to react, but just, instead, tightened her embrace in her mother's waist and murmured softly, "I love you too, mother..."

"And I hope the Prince loves you deeply someday, too!" her mother interjected with a sinister-sounding but comical titter.

Aya's eyes narrowed. "Alright, let's go to sleep now, mother."

Atem, while watching, felt his face fluster a little bit as well.

* * *

Three days have passed, and Khaira is finally to set off to the border between Egypt and Kush. The Pharaoh, Akhenaden, Shimon, Mahad, and Aya are to send her and her chariot off. In her journey she will be with two servants and two guards for her chariots. She was also provided with gold, water, and food.

"May the gods keep you safe," the Pharaoh said at the entrance of the Palace.

"I will not return empty handed, My Pharaoh" Khaira said as she bowed, her left leg forward and her right fist on her left chest.

When she stood up, she looked at Aya earnestly. Aya just gave her a wide grin. "Just a souvenir for me, mother, okay?"

"What? You want dried human bones or something, Aya?" Khaira said as she folded her arms.

Her eyes narrowed. "Eww! Never mind, then mother."

Her mother chuckled.

"Just zip through there and come back safely, okay" Aya said earnestly in a low voice.

Khaira felt a faint enigma at her words. She saw again how big Aya had grown up, and had a faint vision of how Aya will look like two years from now. She suddenly had a strong impulse to embrace her tightly and leaned down to Aya to do so.

Aya felt the will on her mother's embrace as well. The girl was at a loss for words.

The people who watched saw the passion that time in Khaira's embrace. It's only going to be three days. Why is she giving a goodbye like this? They thought.

"Take care of yourself, my precious girl, alright? Remember that I always believe in you," Khaira whispered in Aya's ear as she held her tight.

Aya smiled, and just rubbed her mother's back a little.

When they parted from their embrace, they looked at each other deeply in the eyes. Still at a loss for words, they both smiled at each other.

With nothing else to say, Aya could only smile from ear to ear and say, "I'll be fine, mother."

Khaira stood back up and turned to the rest of the men who are sending her off. "Mahad, please take care of Aya and the palace security while I'm gone. I am confident about entrusting these to you."

"Yes, Lady Khaira," Mahad said with his right fist in his left chest.

"Shimon, Lord, Akhenaden, you've been by the Pharaoh's side for years now. Please continue to take care of him," he said to the two who both affirmed her request. Khaira then turned to King Akhenamkhanen. "My Pharaoh, I'll be off now,"

Khaira bowed again for the last time before she rode her chariot. Aya stared at the running chariot until it can no longer be seen. The girl pondered about the inscrutable feeling in her mother's embrace.

* * *

The next day, Aya and Atem continued their training under Mahad, in the same part of the Nile.

In their swordfight, Aya did not initiate a conversation in the middle of the battle today, and that surprised Atem. It almost felt odd for him. Today, Aya was very focused in landing a hit on him.

 _I have to train harder to meet my mother's trust and expectation._ Aya thought to herself.

She was more aggressive than usual today, like a tiger after its prey. Her eyes were steely and fought with her eyes narrowed, Atem noticed. The two were sweating and huffing in their sword duel under the sun.

After several exchanges of blows, Aya found an opening to Atem. She immediately planted her feet firmly to the ground and held her sword firmly on her right hand. She then bent her knees a little to spring up to Atem, roaring and charging to his weak spot.

Just when Aya though that she'll finally be landing a clear hit, Atem immediately jumped back and deflected her attack with his sword. Aya was startled at the blocking of her attack. Atem seized the chance and exerted a sudden force from his arms to fling away Aya's sword from her hand.

Aya stared in horror at her lost weapon. She did not expect it to be flung out easily like that.

Mahad then stood up from his seat among the rocks under the tree and clapped. "Alright, today's winner is the Prince. That ends our practice today."

Aya stared at Atem momentarily and pondered, _Atem acts a bit effeminate, but he really does have much strength._ She balled her fists in annoyance to her weakness and clenched her teeth. _I must get stronger._

"Master Mahad, can we have one more round?" Aya asked Mahad in a dead serious tone.

Mahad noticed the sting in her voice, but refused to pay much attention to it. "I'm sorry, Lady Aya. As much as I want to, your mother had left me the responsibility over the security in Egypt. I barely had enough time to squeeze for today's practice."

Aya just looked down in frustration, her fists clenched tighter.

In the middle of her whirling thoughts, she snapped out when Atem suddenly laid a warm hand on her shoulder right. With worried eyes, he asked, "'You okay, Aya?"

She finally woke up to see that she was not her usual self today. In response, she let out an awkward laugh and a half smile. "What are you talking about, Atem? I'm okay!"

Aya ushered them back to the shade of the tree. "Master, Atem, come. I've prepared lunch for us."

While Aya was unpacking their food, Mahad whispered to Atem's ear. "My Prince, it's alright. Lady Aya just probably feels uneasy about her mother who left yesterday for a journey."

"Ohh, I see" Atem expressed as she looked back at Aya. He then signaled Mahad to walk to the shade of the tree where Aya is.

"Lady Aya, I have to get back to the palace now," Mahad said when he walked over to the shade of the tree.

"Just finish a plate or two of the food I have with me before you leave, Master. I'm finally allowed to bring food that I cooked myself here because you told mother that I had been training under you," Aya said in a sarcastic smile.

Mahad and Atem jumped. "I have no choice, Lady Aya! Your mother made me confess!"

Atem smiled. He realized that Aya got back to her senses and is the usual Aya again, unlike the dead serious one a while ago.

* * *

Three days have passed since Khaira's departure. Aya stayed at home to wait for her mother, expecting her to come back on that day. She waited at her usual spot: on her study table while reading scrolls of different subjects. She had already prepared fruits on the table to welcome her mother back and she was dressed in simple clothing, not in her usual dress.

The sun is already setting, yet, only her attendants have been the only ones to pass in and out of their home made of bricks. She paused from her reading. She then gazed at the window, her elbow on the table and her hand supporting her head.

Night had fallen and she had fallen asleep on the table again, still waiting for her mother. She might just be late, she thought.

Then, morning came, yet no one had bothered to wake her up from sleeping on the table. She rubbed her eyes, then surveyed their living room. Nothing was left out of place.

Aya tried to knock on her mother's room and waited for an answer. There was none.

She then decided to open the room's door. When she did, she thought she heard her mother's voice faintly, calling out her name in her usual cheerful tone. But when she flung it wide open, there was no one in there. It was as neat and tidy as when her mother had left.

Eerie silence followed.

She momentarily became deaf. Not even the birds chirping outside could reach her ears.

Aya frowned at the sight.

Atem, who was watching from afar, also did.

 _That's right. She must have needed to stay in there a while longer_ , Aya told herself to console her feelings.

Her attendants have already prepared her bathing water and so she bathed and dressed up to head to the palace. She's going to see Atem and Mahad for their daily training.

She had already groomed herself, put on jewelry, and wore her usual clothes fit for a noble. She had also had her golden hair combed by her attendants. Its length reached to halfway down her back. It sparkled at the sunlight that intruded through the window.

Before he could clutch open the door to head outside, there was a knock.

She was able to open the door immediately as she was about to head out herself.

Standing by the door was Mahad with a serious look on his face. He had always looked serious, but he looked sullener today when she saw him at the door.

She was surprised to see Mahad come to her instead of their daily routine of Aya coming to him. But today, with him were a handful of guards.

"Master Mahad? What can I do for you?" she said, still startled at Mahad's presence in her doorstep.

With no hesitation, Mahad knelt to bow to Aya. The girl was confused at his actions.

"Master, please raise your head. You don't have to do this," Aya said in slight panic.

"Lady Aya, please prepare your heart for my news," Mahad said, his eyes hazy and his voice was quivering slightly. Melancholy was evident in his voice as well. He slowly stood up to face Aya again.

The girl listened earnestly in anticipation.

Mahad continued with his words, unable to look at Aya in the eyes. He almost choked before a syllable came out of his mouth, but he just gulped to overcome it. Then continued.

"Lady Aya, your mother had met a tragic accident on her way to the boarders. We have recovered her and her servants' bodies just this morning."

 _[to be continued]_


	10. Ch X: Serenity at the Kaiba Corp

_Hi everyone! I went on a very long hiatus. It's because my Master's thesis was calling out to me cuz I left it alone for too long. Haha._

 _Anyway, since I just came back, I recently wrote this somehow filler episode, but I hope you'll enjoy it._

 _-Yuhiri_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Serenity at the Kaiba Corp**

Seto Kaiba, in his Domino High school uniform, walks straight ahead through the grand building's automated door while escorted by two men in suits, his eyes cold and unforgiving. The young CEO of Kaiba Corp enters his building and two lines of men, also in black in suits bows down to the young man.

Not far behind the proud and commanding boss is a young, timid girl with brown hair down to her waist, also wearing the Domino High uniform. She who was scared enough of the magnanimity of the person who took her to the Kaiba Corp main office.

Serenity Wheeler has been tailing Seto Kaiba since the two of left from Domino High School and was since slightly fidgeting since they were seated together in the back of the Kaiba Corp limousine where the two sat without saying a word to each other. She was taken to the Kaiba Corp main office for shelter from the recent appearance of duel monsters, as instructed by her brother and his friends.

She had always been scared of Kaiba and his domineering aura since the Battle City Tournament a year ago. It took her much guts to talk back to Kaiba in the blimp last year. Still, she had to come with the young president because of Joey's insistence.

With no other friends who might have known of the situation about the reappearance of the monsters and no other person with her at home, her best choice for protection was the Kaiba Corp's.

Serenity nervously entered the building after Kaiba when a little boy with long, blue hair who was wearing long sleeves with blue stripes over a yellow vest descended from the elevator and came running towards the Corp's head with a wide smile plastered on his face. The boy had the same Duel Monsters card pendant strapped on his neck as Kaiba's. Her nervousness lifted a bit when she recognized who it is.

"Seto, you're back from school early," the boy said as he came running to Kaiba.

"Mokuba, were you able to see duel monsters hovering around the city again?" Seto Kaiba commandingly asked the young boy.

"Duel Monsters appearance? Nothing from our system maintenance department reported anything about glitches, Seto," the younger Kaiba replied.

Mokuba then paused to tilt his head to notice the girl a few steps behind his older brother.

"You, you're Joey's younger sister right? Hmm… Serenity, wasn't it?" Mokuba said. He smiled at her when she remembered her name.

"Yeah, and you're Mokuba, right?" Serenity said, finally able to manage a smile for the boy.

"Yes, I am. Welcome to the Kaiba Corp main building, Serenity!" Mokuba welcomingly said.

Serenity was finally able to shake off most of her nervousness and smiled sweetly at the young boy. "Thanks, Mokuba."

Her smile made Mokuba blush a little. You really wouldn't see girls near their age in the Kaiba Corp flagship building who only had adult employees and, from time-to-time, investors. Mokuba thought about something.

"Hey Seto, it's unusual for you to bring a girl near your age here, don't you think? Even Yugi and his friends have never been here," Mokuba said with a mischievous grin while slyly looking up at his tall brother.

Seto's eyes momentarily widened at Mokuba's teasing which made him suddenly turn to Serenity. She saw her clutching her left fist to her chest and looked slightly nervous. She looked fragile to her, but he saw her sweet smile towards Mokuba.

When Serenity's eyes turned to return Kaiba's gaze, he quickly turned away. His cold stares returned.

"His pathetic brother, Joey Wheeler, asked me to protect his sister from the Duel Monsters that appeared, Mokuba," Seto straightly replied.

Mokuba suddenly forgot his supposed teasing. "Like I said, Seto, the system did report any glitch."

From the far left side of the ground floor, Roland suddenly ran towards Seto Kaiba, shouting his name.

"Mr. Kaiba, the appearance of Duel Monsters have just been reported at downtown Domino. A large swirl of dark clouds has also been seen in the vicinity," Roland reported while catching his breath.

Serenity's heat sank.

"So they moved from Domino High to downtown, huh?" Kaiba commanded.

Subconsciously, Serenity clutched a part of the back of Kaiba's blue uniform. Her action surprised the young CEO. There was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. But when he turned to her direction, he saw Serenity's face full of dread while looking at him in the eye.

"Mr. Kaiba, my brother is in there, in downtown Domino… He said they were going to Aya's house. The monsters might be after them…" she said, pure terror evident in her quivering voice.

Kaiba paused for a while, then raised his hand.

"Roland, get my chopper ready. We're heading downtown immediately," Kaiba commanded.

At Kaiba's command, Serenity slowly released her clutch of the boy's coat, leaving the part a little wrinkled.

Mokuba noticed that Seto's usual voice in giving out orders was different that time. There was a hint of mellowness, or concern, in it. Mokuba thought Seto had the same wavelength as the times when he was abducted in Duelist Kingdom.

"Mokuba, stay here with Serenity. Authorize the access to the underground bunker and go there with her," Kaiba said while walking towards the executive elevator to the rooftop.

"Gotcha, Seto," Mokuba answered.

Serenity slightly choked. She looked at Kaiba as he was walking away, escorted by three men in suits. She wanted to follow Kaiba to go where her older brother was.

Mokuba gently held Serenity's wrist to lead her to another elevator. Serenity momentarily snapped out to look at the young boy who held her wrist.

"Let's go Serenity," Mokuba kindly said. He said it as nicely as possible because Serenity was obviously dreaded.

"But Mokuba…" Serenity couldn't make out the words.

Mokuba sighed lightly, and continued with a confident smile. "I know you're worried for Joey. Seto also knows how it feels to worry over a sibling, so he may be going there on your behalf, Serenity. Don't worry and trust Seto about this."

Mokuba's words struck a chord in Serenity. She turned to look at Kaiba's back as he rushed to the elevator.

But Joey's face flashed in her mind.

The time he almost drowned after being abducted by Malik and the time he was struck by lightning and was in comatose during the Battle City finals came back to her. She felt chills crawl in her spine at the thought of what may happen to her brother again.

She balled her fist tightly and mustered her courage.

"I understand, Mokuba, but I'm sorry. I really need to see Joey," Serenity apologetically said as she gently lowered down Mokuba' hand. The boy was fascinated at Serenity's response.

The girl immediately dashed to the elevator where Kaiba entered. Just before the door closed shut, a hand stopped it from closing, which made the door respond to fling open again. Kaiba was shocked to see Serenity huffing at the elevator entrance while holding its doors open with her right hand.

He was even more surprised at the Duel Disk fastened around the girl's left arm.

"Mr. Kaiba, please let me go with you. I need to see Joey," the girl said in a demure voice but with a clear mix of determination while looking straight at him in the eye.

 _(to be continued)_


End file.
